Accidental house of horrors
by Constanza Rose
Summary: A Halloween party goes wrong, a story from last Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

The woods

Fall, beautiful fall, it was finally here. The air feels brisk against Amy beige cheeks as she walked through her favorite part of the forest to her house. She looked all around her and admired the beautiful colored leafs that filled the trees and were slowly falling to the ground. Amy saw a small stump and deiced to stop and sit for a while, she had been carrying two bags full of things for tomorrow's Halloween party. She reached in one if the bag for a small red apple and started munching at it happily. She loved Halloween, the pumpkins, the treats, the games, the costumes but most of all the stories that are told around this time. As she ate away at her apple she began to remember a story that Vanilla, Cream's mother, had told her and Cream one night during a sleepover.

The story was about a man whose job was to deliver goods at night with his horse, his wife who was very superstitious made him a charm to wear every night as he travel through the woods. One night the man passed by a tavern and he decided to stop and rest for a while. When he saw that is was very late he paid for his drinks and left to go outside. One of the old man in the tavern stopped him and asked which way he was going, the traveler told the curious old man and stopped when the old man's grip tighten on his arm. "Whatever you do, do not give a ride to any woman you see on your path." said old man to the traveler. With that the old man turned away and walked back to his friends. Travel was on his way again and had forgotten what the old man had said. He had traveled through this part of the woods many times, but for want ever reason he started to feel uneasy. He reached for his charm, but saw that it was gone. He remembered that he had taken it off in the tavern and must have left it there. To ease himself he began to sing a tone to himself as he made his through the woods. Then he started to hear a soft cry up ahead, when he came closer to the source of the noise he saw a very young girl with golden hair. He asked her want was wrong and the young girl told him that she must make it her mother's house because she was sick and need the medicine that young girl had in her pocket. It was very dark and the girl had fallen and hurt her foot. She was afraid that she would not make it in time to her mother's house. The man told the girl not to cry and that he would give her a ride. He stepped down from his horse and walked over to help her up, but as he walked closer the girl's slowly started to change. Her skin went from white to grey, her hair streamed with white and her face turn ugly and wrinkled. Her eyes burned with black fire as she reached out to grab him with her claws. The man turned and ran to get on his horse but the demon garbed him by his leg and dragged him in to the forest, never to be seen again.

Amy shuddered at the thought of being dragged into the wood by some horrible demon and never to be seen again. She looked up and saw the sun slowly making its way down from the sky and got up with her things and started to walk again. Suddenly she started to hear something rustling in the trees; she shook her head and told herself that it just the wind or some birds. She continued walking but the noise came again and seemed to be closer to her. Amy gulps and started to walk faster. The noise seemed to be following her and Amy ran holding her packetizes tightly. She saw the path beginning to end and she started to run even faster. Then a black figure appeared right in front of her, making Amy scream as she fell backwards.

"Amy it's okay, it's just me." A low husked voice said. Amy looked up and was shocked to Shadow standing in front of her staring down with his red eyes. Amy took a moment to calm down and control her breathing.

"You scared the life out me Shadow. What are you doing here? We all thought that you were dead." Amy said excitedly Shadow huffed and held out a hand to her and Amy took it as Shadow helped her up. "Thanks, Shadow." Amy said as she picked up some of the stuff that had fallen out of her bags.

"Have you seen Sonic lately?" Shadow asked as he watched Amy pick up her bags.

"Not since he started dating that cheap chickmunk, which was about two weeks ago. Why?" Amy replied angrily.

"He's seeing someone? You seem to be taken it well." Shadow said slowly.

"Yeah well what are you going to do? You spend five years of your life chasing someone who doesn't even know you exits and he goes around and dates a girl he only known for two days." Amy said trying to control her anger. "You don't answer my question, why do you want to see Sonic?"

"Just to catch up, nothing more." Shadow answered flatly.

"Well, I got to be going, it's getting dark." Amy said softly

"Would you like a lift? It's the least I could do for scaring you." Shadow offered. Amy smiled and said "yes." Shadow put his arm around Amy's wait and held out a Chaos Emerald and cried "Chaos Control." In no time at all they were standing in front of Amy's front door. She thanked him and reached into her pocket for her keys. She opened the door and turn to invite Shadow in but saw him kneeing down and staring at a pumpkin by her door.

"What is this thing?" Shadow asked picking it up and looking at it closer.

"It's a jack-o-lantern. Shadow haven't you ever celebrated Halloween before?" Amy asked

"What's Halloween?" Shadow replied putting the pumpkin down.

"Ah, why don't you came inside and I can explain it to you." Amy said smiling at him. Shadow stepped inside the house not saying anything to Amy. Amy closed the door behind her and ushered Shadow into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 The Perfect Dress

**Thanks to 01Sonamy01 and ****Jeffdafox for reviewing!**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I edited myself so I hope I didn't miss anything.**

**Now let the fun begin!**

The Perfect Dress

Shadow chuckled as Amy poured some more tea for herself. When Amy offered some more tea for him Shadow shook his head, still chuckling. "What is so funny?" Amy asked as she set down the tea pot on the table.

"I never took you for the superstitious type. The whole thing sounds silly." Shadow said lightly.

"Well, I'm not really that superstitious and Halloween is just a day for fun. No one really believes that the dead comes back to life anymore." Amy said then taking a sip of her tea. Then an idea pop into her head and she set down her cup with such a loud clack that made Shadow jumped a bit.

"You should come to the party! It would be a great surprise for everyone." Amy said excitedly. Shadow at first didn't know what to say, he really didn't want to go, but Amy was looking at him with her eye full of happiness and hope. Just like Maria's eyes. Not really knowing what he was doing, he nodded his head and mutter "Okay."

"Great." Amy said cheerfully. She then put her tea to one side and walked over to her stove to check on few things. She then turned around and held out a red apple on a stick to Shadow. He looked at it and asked "What's this?" "You are going to help me make candy apples." Amy said smiling. Shadow took the apple from her and walked to her side.

"You can do the candy apples and I will do the caramel apples. It's really simple, all you do is dip them in this syrup here and cover the whole apple. Then you place the apple on the wax paper over there. Oh, and be careful with your fingers, there's a blow of water here if you burn yourself." Amy explained as she pointed to different areas around the stove.

She then picked up a green apple by the stick and dipped it in the caramel, and then placed it on the waxed paper that laid on the counter next to her. Shadow looked at his red apple and dipped it in the red syrup, then placed his apple on the wax paper on his side. He picked up another one and another one; he smiled to himself not believing that this was actually kind of fun. He looked over at Amy who was busy with her green apples and asked "So do you know any ghost stories?"

"Yes, I do" Amy said gently.

"Will you tell it to me?"Shadow asked as he picked up another apple.

"Alright," Amy said and cleared her voice "once there was an old blind man who was taking a short walk on a path he knew very well. On his path he heard a woman crying. He carefully followed the crying till he was sure that woman was near and asked her what was the matter. The woman explained that she was the first wife of a wealthy merchant. When she passed away she left a son behind and that her husband remarried so that the boy would have the care of a mother. However the second wife was a cruel woman and would beat the boy out of jealousy and would whisper wicked things to her husband about his son. The ghost woman explained that she wished she could enter her house once more so that she could warn her husband of the wicked woman he married, but the second wife put a charm on the door to keep her away. The old blind man took pity on the ghost woman and offered to help remove the charm from the door. The ghost woman thanked him and carefully led him to her house, the old man felt for the charm on the down and took it down. The blinded man could not see the evil smile that spread on the ghost woman's face as she sped in the house. The old man than heard a woman scream in terror and fall down dead to the floor." Amy dipped the last green apple as she finished her story. Shadow had also finished his task and thanked Amy from telling him the story. Amy offered him to stay for the night but Shadow declined but promised to come back in the morning. She walked Shadow to the door and asked "Are you sure you don't want to stay, it's very cool to be sleeping outside."

"I have a place to stay." Shadow insured her.

"Is at Eggman's base?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Not exactly, it just outside of it, but I don't work for him anymore. He has nothing I want anymore; even if he did he knows I could just take it from him." Shadow explained tiredly.

"Okay than, well goodnight Shadow and thank you for your help." Amy said cheerfully.

"Goodnight." Shadow held out a chaos emerald again and cried "Chaos Control" and disappear from Amy's door way.

XXX

The next day Amy got up early to last minute touch ups to her costume that she put together herself. Two weeks ago, Amy and Cream went shopping in the city to look for their Halloween costumes. Cream found a beautiful purple and silver butterfly costume, but Amy was having a hard time finding one she really liked. On their way to the third shop Cream wanted to stop by a thrift store to look around. While Cream was busy playing with some masks the store keeper was showing her, Amy skimmed through the dress rack. She wasn't really looking for anything, but something red caught her eye. She pulled out the dress slowly; her eyes wide and heart filled with glee that she had found the perfect dress. It simple but beautiful, it was a long red dress with a shear cape that would go over her shoulders and draped down her back. The v-neck was not to low but would scalp her chest tastefully; the wait was decorated with golden color beads that made a soft floral pattern. The shirt flowed beautifully; Amy asked the store keeper if there was a changing room. The dress looked wonderful on her; it was as if someone had made it especially for her. Cream bought one of the masks for her costume and Amy got her dress. Amy was feeling so great that she was going to have the most beautiful costume, when she saw him with her. Cream and Amy were chatting away as they walked to their favorite café when Amy spotted Sonic sitting outside of it whispering something in to Sally Acorn's ear. Amy stopped walking as she saw Sonic kiss the Sally on her lips. Cream saw it too and grab Amy's arm and leaded her away from the scene. Amy followed, not knowing what was happening. Amy stopped moving when they made it to the park outside the city. There is where she broke down and cried as Cream hugged her friend, letting her cry till she knew it was time to take Amy back home.

Amy wiped her tears away as she remembered that painful moment. She had not seen or even talked to Sonic since that day. Amy in a way had given up, not her love for Sonic, but the chase. What was the point, she had been there waiting for him all these years begging to be seen as more than a friend. She even told him that she would wait forever and she will, but what was the point if he was never going to want to be with her. "Okay Amy that was your ten minutes of 'poor me time'. Let's get on with our day and have fun at the party."Amy said out loud to herself. She over at her red dress and smiled lightly as she finished sewing a piece of her costume to go with the dress.

**XXX**

**Please tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends Forever?

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Friends Forever?

"There that should do it."Tails said to himself as he tightened a bolt on the Turbo Tornado. Sonic zoomed into Tails workshop with two mugs of hot coco. He was wearing a pair of black baggy jean and a red shirt. "Hey buddy, you're ready for tonight's party?" Sonic asked as he handed Tails one of the mugs. "You bet! Cream said that her mother is going to send over her home made donuts and that Amy is bringing caramel and candy apples." Tails said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of Amy, I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder why." Sonic said thoughtfully as he took a sip from his mug. The young fox stared down in to his mug watching the steam curl slowly from his drink. He knew exactly why the cheery fan girl was not chasing after her favorite blue hedgehog. Cream had told Tails everything, even how Amy had cried in her sleep for three nights. Sonic didn't know it but he had hurt her very badly. Tails knew that it was none of his business who Sonic dated, but he had hope that one day Sonic could appreciate the unconditional love that Amy had for him. Sonic looked at his friend curiously as Tails sighed and gaze up for his cup not taking a sip of his drink to meet his friend's eyes.

"Sonic I think you should talk to Amy about you and Sally being together. I sure it's why you haven't seen her around chasing you."

Sonic set his cup down on a counter near him and lead his back on it looking up at the ceiling , while he consider Tails advice. He knew that his best friend was right and Sonic had always liked his friendship with Amy. The crush she has on him was cute, but the problem was that he was always felt like he was being smothered, it was a bit embarrassing sometimes, plus she was four years younger then him. Sally was cool, collect and yes she could be bossy sometimes, but at least he didn't n have to worry about being hit with a hammer. Sonic smiled for a moment than looked down saying softly "She going to cry when I tell her."

"At least you'll be honest with her. You owe her that much." Tails replied also setting down his cup. Just then a cell started to ring; Sonic reached in to his pocket and pulled it out his phone. He grinned when he saw the number "Hey Sal, what's up" he purred into the phone.

"Hey babe, I need a favor. I need you to run over to the Chaotix detective agency and pick up a box labeled Halloween decorations. They accidently left one box behind." Sally said over the phone sweetly.

"Sure Sal, I'll just stop by Amy's first, and then I'll get those things to you." Sonic replied.

"Why are you stopping to see Amy?" Sally asked her tone slowly changing.

"Just to see how she's doing, that's all." Sonic said carefully, noticing how the tone in Sally's voice changed.

"Sonic, I don't think it's a good idea. She's always throwing herself at you. It really annoying not to mention embarrassing." Sonic couldn't believe that Sally was talking about Amy that way.

"Come on Sal, Amy just a really sweet girl. She doesn't mean any harm."

"I know but I think it will be better for us if you stayed away from her."Sally continued firmly. "If you see her you will only be leading her on." Shock and confused Sonic didn't know what to say, then after a minute of silence he passively replied "Okay babe, I'll get those things for you, I'll see you in a little while."

The sweetness in Sally's voice returned as she said "Thanks Sonic, I'll be here waiting for you

Tails raised a brow as Sonic put his phone away. Before he could even ask what Sally wanted Sonic looked down and said "Sally doesn't want me to be friends with Amy anymore."

**XXX**

Amy was wrapping one of candy apples in an orange cellophane wrap on her kitchen table as she hummed to the melody of "night and day" that played from her radio. The song changed to Peggy Lee's version of "I've got you under my skin." Amy began to dance around her kitchen, placing the treat in a box full of finished wrapped apples. She always loved this station, even now when Sonic was seeing another girl. All these old songs gave her hope that one day her dream would come true, and when it did, "They all laughed" by Ginger Rogers will play in her head. Again the song change to "This can't be love" by Ella Fitzgerald and Amy continued her task of wrapping apples and sang to the song joyfully.

"This can't be love  
Because I feel so well  
No sobs, no sorrows, no sighs

This can't be love  
I get no dizzy spells  
My head is not in the skies  
My heart does not stand still  
Just hear it beat  
This is too sweet to be love

This can't be love  
I get no dizzy spells  
My head is not in the skies  
My heart does not stand still  
Just hear it beat  
This is too sweet to be love

This can't be love  
Because I feel so well  
I love to look in your eyes  
I love to look in your eyes"

As the music stop Amy heard someone clapping she turned and saw Shadow standing in the door way of her kitchen. Shadow had on dark blue jeans a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket. He had a big smiled on his face as leaned against the door frame, Amy looked so cute singing and dancing while working at the same time. _Sonic had really missed out on something great_, though Shadow to himself.

"Oh Shadow, I didn't hear you come in. Would you like some eat? I have some fresh pumpkin bread and tea if you like." Amy offered as she tried not to blush. She felt silly that Shadow saw her fooling around.

"Thank you Amy, I think I will." Shadow replied, walking over to the table and sitting down. Amy turned the radio down, then set down a plate with two warm slices of pumpkin bread, a butter dish and a warm mug of apple spice tea. Shadow chewed his slices of the tasty bread with great pleasure as Amy wrapped up another apple. He smiled as he remembered the good time he had last night making them with Amy.

"So want is the plan for today?" Shadow asked taking a sip from his mug.

"Well first I need to drop these apples off at Vanilla's house, then second I have to stop by the library to return some books and third we have to think of a costume for you." Amy replied cheerily.

"What was that last part again?" Shadow questioned.

"You heard me, we are going to a Halloween party tonight and that means dressing up."

Amy laughed when she saw the look on Shadows face. "Oh come on Shadow it's not that big of a deal. Isn't there something you always wanted to be?"

"You got to be kidding. I'm the ultimate life forum, what could I possibly want to be?"  
"We'll think of something." Amy said winking at him. Shadow grinned and asked "What are you going to be?"

"You'll see." Amy teased. She finished wrapping the last of the apples and ran up stairs to grab her brown coat and red scarf. When she came back to the kitchen Shadow was carrying two long boxes fill with their treats. Amy put her hand on his shoulder as Shadow teleported to Vanilla's house.

**XXX**

Sonic raced though the city to get the box Sally had asked for. He still felt bad about the conversation he had with her and then the expression Tails had when he told him.

"_You're not going to stop being friends with Amy are you?" Tails asked his eye wide with shock._

"_I don't know." Sonic replied softly._

"_Sonic you can't, it's not right. Amy hasn't even been around you ever since you and Sally started dating."_

"_I know, I know. I got to get going Tails see you later." Sonic said hurriedly and ran out the door before Tails could say anything else._

Sonic zoomed into the detective agency and looked around for the box sally wanted. He found it sitting on Charmy's desk over by one of the windows. He picked it up and ran back out the door. He had hoped that the running would calm him down but he seemed to feel even more stress. _I got to straighten this out with Sally. What she's asking me to do it not right,_ Sonic thought as he passed the street the city library was on. Something pink caught his eye and he skidded to a stop and ran back see if it was Amy. It was, he watched as she crossed the street to the library with Shadow by her side. _When did he get back and why is he with Amy? _Sonic had a strong urged to follow them, when his phone started to ring again. Sonic looked at the number, it was Sally. He turned to see Amy and Shadow walking into the library, he sighed and raced off to get the box to Sally before she got suspicious. _I guess Amy is handling it better than I thought, but of all people why Shadow. To think I was worried about age differences, that guy is ancient compare to me , _Sonic thought as an unfamiliar feeling creep its way into his heart.

**XXX**

"Hey Amy look at this." Shadow whispered over to Amy. She glanced up from a cooking book and saw Shadow holding up a white book titled _Paranormal and black magic ._ Amy raised her eye a brow as she took the book from Shadow. The book looked brand new, the spine was barely broken, the cover had only the picture of a bent spoon. She looked through the table of contents and the all seemed pretty basic. _What is Paranormal Activity, Ghost, sprits and apparitions, Telekinetic and Psyche Ability's,_ Amy eyes then fell on the chapter called _Curse and Charms_.

"Thinking about putting a spell on Sonic?" Shadow teased as he looked over her shoulder at the same title.

"Yeah right, it would probably backfire but I am tempted to put a curse on Sally." Amy grinned as she closed the book, she was about the set it down when Shadow grab it from her hand.

"I want to read it and see want other nonsense people believe in." said Shadow

"Okay but if you raise the dead you're on your own." Amy replied. Shadow chuckled softly as they headed to the check-out counter and left.

Shadow felt really out of place as he stood in the costume shop, Amy showed him different costumes of a fireman, an astronaut, and a vampire. Shadow said no to all of them and Amy with away to search again. Shadow looked out the store window wishing that he didn't have to dress up when the woman store keeper walked up him.

"I think this will suit you just fine." She said smiling softly.

He looked at it critically, then nodded his head and thanked the woman for her help. When Amy came back to ask if he found anything, she saw Shadow paying the woman.

"Oh, what do you get?" She asked happily

"You'll see." Shadow grinned than took the bag from the counter."So, is there anything else you need to do?"

"No, Cream is helping the Chaotix team decorate for the party and Rouge is in charge of the rest of the food. A friend of hers owns a catering company" Amy replied when she saw Shadow raised his brow.

"How come you're not helping with the decorating for the party, I thought that would be something you would like to do." Shadow asked.

"Sally is in charge." Amy said looking away.

"Oh." Was all Shadow could say, he never met the girl, but he was already not being to like her just because of the pain it caused Amy. _That stupid faker, why in the world did she have to set her heart on that cocky jerk._ Amy's cell phone started to ring, when she answered her eyes widen with shock as she recognize the voice.

"Hey Amy, its Sally. I was wondering if you could come by and help out a bit."

**Don't forget to review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 The House

**Sorry I took so long, life finally caught up to me.**

**Next chapter will come up soon and thanks for everyone's support!**

The House

On the side of a large hill overlooking a small town outside of Mobius stood a small white squared house with a fading red roof. The forest surround the sides and back of the house, and a large set of hedges act as a fenced wall in the front of the house, blocking anyone from spying in to the front yard. Over head two separate balconies could be seen facing the road; the cold metal bars looked rusted and weak. Above the balconies was a small round blue glass window were the attic would be.

_The house seems ordinary enough_ Amy thought to herself as she stood outside in the middle of the quite dirt road. Still she couldn't help feel that there was something odd about the place, there was something about the blue window she really didn't like. Amy looked away from it and walked slowly up the stony steps that lead to the patio/front yard. She stopped for a moment to admire the huge pine tree that was growing in the small lawn across the front door. Right now she was deeply regretting that she agreed to come here where Sally was, she regretted even more that she told Shadows that he didn't need to stay. Even though he insisted several times, Amy insured him that Cream and the Chaotix team would be here. Now standing there Amy could feel that she made mistake. Walking over to the door quickly she grabbed the door handle and bravely enter the house. The heavy yellow glass door swung open freely, almost banging in to the wall. The house was dark, quite and cold. The fake spider webs decorating the stair case and halls didn't help ease Amy's mind as she walked inside. She stuck her head in all three of the decorated rooms, the bathroom, the separated shower room and the kitchen, but she found no one. It was a weird set up for a house she thought as she walked back to the stair case and stared at it deciding whether to go up or down. Amy flipped a switch turning on the light down in the basement. She really had no desire to down there so she called out in a low voice "Hello, guys? Is there anyone down there?" When no one answered she turned off the light and looked up the set stairs, she sighed and slowly climb up.

"I bet that this is some kind of prank Sally set up" Amy said out loud to herself.

As she passed a small window she heard a rustling noise, Amy stopped and looked back "Hello?" She walked back down and opened the door to look outside. The rustling continued Amy walked out of the house closing the door behind her. She followed the sound and stopped seeing that it was coming from behind the house. Amy leaned against the edge of the wall and closed her eyes; _Please let it be any one but her!_ She took a big breath and turned to face to thing that was making the noise. A tall and slender squirrel/chipmunk was busily raking up leafs into small piles. She turned around and smiled at Amy, Amy cursed to herself as she smiled back. Amy could feel her insecurity level rising as she was reminded of how sexy Sally was. Sally was wearing a purple v-neck shirt and dark tight jeans that showed off her all her curves and exaggerated them too. Over her shirt she wore a black leather jacket that added a touch of mystery to her. Yes, there was no way Sonic couldn't resist someone like her. "Oh Amy, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." Sally said with a smirk.

"So where are Cream and the Chaotix team?" Amy asked, trying not to act nerves.

"The guys will be back before the party starts to add some final touches and Cream went home to get ready for the party and help her mother. I'm almost finished here, but there's a black bag there if you still want to help." Amy nodded then picked up the bag and started to shove leafs into it. They worked quietly for some time, which Amy was grateful for, soon all the leafs were picked up. Amy carried the bag to the trash cans that stood at the end of the house as Sally put away her rake. Sally closed the door to the basement then looked at her watch. "Four hours till the party" She said then looked up at Amy "thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I able help get the house ready." Amy replied "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Amy forced herself not to break out into a run and walked to the road.

"Wait a sec Amy." _Crap! _Amy had a feeling Sally would do this, no way was it a coincidence that she called her when everyone else left. She turned around and acted like she had no idea what was going to help next. "Yes Sally."

"I wanted to talk about something with you." Sally said walking closer to Amy.

"Does it have to do with Sonic?" Amy asked sweetly, she was please to see Sally taken back for a moment.

"Yes it does. If you are smarter then you look, you probably have an idea what I was going to say." Sally smirked and waited for Amy to answer.

"Probably something about you and Sonic are together and that I shouldn't get in the way, right?" Amy replied quickly hoping to get this drama over with so she can go home and get ready.

"Very good except you missed something." Sally replied darkly.

"Oh, what did I miss?"

"That you and I should be good friends."

"Wow, I really had no idea that you would even want to be friends with poor little old me." Amy said sarcastically. Sally scoffed.

"As if, actuality it's Sonic who wants us to be closer."

"Sonic? Why would he want us to be friends?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I think you know why." Sally replied. Amy did know why, it was so that Sonic wouldn't have to choose between the two of them. Her heart started to ache knowing that if it ever did come to that she would lose. Sally smiled widen when she saw Amy unconsciously put her hand over her heart.

"Good, I'm glad you got the idea." Sally walked over to Amy to put her hand on her should, Amy flinched at her touch making Sally laugh.

"Oh come on. I'm really not that bad. Who knows we might even get to be close friends. See you at the party." Sally climbed on to a bike and rode off, leaving Amy behind to walk by herself.

**XXX**

Shadow flipped though the book amusingly, skipping the parts about star and card reading. The parts that interested him were the believe about ghost, poltergeist, and black magic. Just as he was reading about the art of summoning the dead, Bokkun flew in to the room. Shadow looked at him curiously as Bokkun pulled out his TV. "I have message from Dr. Eggman" The TV. Turned on and soon the Great Dr Eggman was seen on the screen. "Hello Shadow, nice to see your back."

"Yes I'm back but I'm not for hire." Shadow replied firmly.

"Well I not looking to hire anyways, I been too busy here updating and cleaning out my base. I just thought I would check in and see how you were doing." Eggman said causally.

"Well I'm fine, but I don't believe your good boy act. Your acting always did stink."

Eggman huffed trying not to give Shadow the satisfaction that he was annoyed. Eggman then saw the title of the book Shadow hand in his hand and snickered. "Getting a little into the season, ay Shadow."

Shadow grinned and put the book down. "Just educating myself with peoples silly believes that's all."

"Are you going out tonight?" Eggman asked when he saw the costume store bag sitting on the floor.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am."Shadow answered narrowing his gaze.

"To bad, I was going to invite you over for a little horror movie marathon, I get my best ideas from then you know."

"Yeah, well maybe next time. Right now I got to get going." Shadow stood up and grabbed his bag.

"So long Shadow, I'll talk to you again if I have anything I think you may take an interest in helping me with." When the TV turned off Shadow grab Bokkun and tossed him out the window before the TV could explode in his room.

**XXX**

Amy stared at herself in her vanity mirror critically; she was dressed in her red dress with gold colored heels that had beading on them. She tried not let want Sally said get to her, though at first she thought it would be better if she didn't go to the party. If it wasn't because Shadow was going she would stay home. Sighing deeply she pined a small red hat on head and carefully fixed the shimmering golden vile under her chin and around her head. She looked beautiful as a Arabian princess, but all she could think of was what Sally told her. Sally must of said something for Sonic to want them to friends. To Amy it would be better not to see Sonic at all then to stoop so low and be friends with that girl. Her heart started to ache again at the thought of never talking to Sonic. She only stopped seeing him so she could get her feeling under control. Amy blinked her eyes furiously to keep back tears from ruining her make-up. "Come on Amy, you already cried today over him remember. Get grip on yourself, Shadow is going to be here soon." Amy carefully dabbed her eyes, and smiled weakly at herself.

Shadow appeared in Amy's living room and walked around to see where she was, he then walked over to the stir and called up. "Amy, are you up there?"

"Yes, Shadow. I'll be down in a minute." Amy voice answered.

Shadow paced around nervously, the costume was all right but he still felt foolish. As he paced he eyes fell on a picture frame that was laying face down. He looked to see if Amy was coming then picked it up to take a look. It was photo of Sonic and Amy together, Sonic was grinning as Amy threw her arms around his neck laughing. Shadow sighed and put the frame back the way it was, even though it was none of his business Shadow had a strong urged to punch Sonic in the gut the moment he had a chance to be alone with him. His ear perked up as he heard Amy coming down the steps, he grinned and turned around. Shadow's grinned disappeared as his jaw dropped open. "Amy, you look wonderful."

Amy blushed, "Thanks Shadow. You look great too." Shadow shrugged "It's all right, I still feel ridiculous." Shadow was wearing a navy blue uniform with a golden buttons on the jacket and a red strip down the sides of his pants. At his side was a sword in its sliver hilt.

"Let me guess, you're a princess from a far way land." Shadow said smoothly.

"And are you a..."

"Solider." Shadow said quickly.

"Oh." Amy giggled as Shadow blushed.

"Well we better get going." said Amy.

Shadow nodded and reached into his pocket to bring out the emerald. "By the way Amy, how did it go at the house?"

"Fine, I helped out with the leafs." Amy replied trying to sound normal.

"Were the others there?"

"No, but it was fine, really Shadow you don't have to worry." Amy explained when Shadow's face darken.

"If you say so." Shadow then held Amy's hand and disappeared.

**So like I said next update will be soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fortune Teller

Fortune Teller

In the blink of an eye Amy and Shadow were standing in the dirt road outside the house. Shadow glanced at it curiously then without looking away asked Amy, "This is the same place right?"

Amy nodded replying with a "yes" that was almost a whisper. Fear and uncertainly flooded into Amy's heart so fast that she stepped back and put her hand over her it, "_Why and I feeling this way, it's just a house. I can do this, it just a silly old house, with a silly party inside, with that no good bitch and Sonic."_ Amy's train of thought was interrupted when she felt Shadow taking her hand and began to lead her up the stairs. Amy suddenly noticed a small flickering light at the small blue window.

"Why would they put a candle there." she asked out loud. Shadow stopped and looked to where her eyes were staring. "Put a candle where?" Amy blinked and said quickly "Oh, I was just talking about the candle that one of the Chaotix members must have put at that blue window." Shadow looked at the house again. "Amy there is no blue window. Amy opened her mouth to protest then closed it and looked back at the window. "If you're trying to scare me you're going to have to do better than that, but nice try." Shadow grinned.

Amy looked away from the window then started up the steps pulling Shadow along with her. The front lawn was now covered in fake tomb stones and jack-o-lanterns spread out in between them. Ripped cheese cloth hung from the little porch over the front door, a black sign with red letters reading "Turn Back Now!" hung playfully on the door. Amy let go of Shadow's hand and paused to look at the pine tree again, something in Amy's mind was sounding off an alarm that was driving her crazy. She felt like running away or even falling over and crying till her eyes hurt. "It's odd isn't it?" Shadow commented, not even noticing Amy's distress.

"Odd?" Amy whispered.

"The house, it feels like it's trying to act ordinary, but it's not."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Amy replied, sound like she was going to cry.

Shadow heard the fear in her voice, he turned to her, smiled, took her hand and slowly walked her to the door, and firmly said "Still it's just a house and this Sally is just a girl."

**XXX**

Inside everyone was having a great time, no one not even Sonic, noticed anything strange about the house. Charmy was buzzing around in his clown costume squirting people with his fake flower. Cream was talking to Tails happily in her butterfly costume, Tails was dressed as a mad scientist "Not like Eggman." he clearly explained. Rouge leaned against a wall in a flapper costume watching and listening to everyone. Espio was dressed as a magician and Vecter as Sherlock Homes, the two were bobbing for apples in the room across from the food table. Sonic watch them in a corner far away from the water, it looked like a form of torture to him. He did however laughed when Espio came up triumph with a apple shoved in his mouth. Everyone was here, everyone except Amy. Sonic still had't had a chance to talk to Sally about what she said earlier that day. She was so busy with setting up the place and he was still shock to see Amy alone with Shadow. He felt his eye twitch at the thought of Shadow and Amy together. What was the big deal any anyways, he was with Sally now and this might even be a good thing. He won't have to worry about be friends with Amy if she also had a boyfriend. Sally walked into the room with a cup of punch, Sonic for a moment forgot about the pink hedgehog. Sally was dress in a tight golden strapless dress, a crown on her head and Egyptian jewelry. She was Cleopatra and Sonic was her Mark Antony. Corny yes, but Sonic did not care when he saw her. He couldn't help grinning and blushing at her. Sally loved how Sonic was reacting to her and handed him the cup. "I thought you might be thirsty." She said seductively

Rouge rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit, making Cream and Tails laugh. Sally turned around to glared at Rouge, Rouge just smirked at her as if to say 'Yeah that was me, what are you going to do about it?' Sally turned back to Sonic who was off in his little world again. "Sonic after Knuckles is done it will be your turn to have your fortune told." Sally had hired a fortune teller she had met that day while cleaning the front of the house to give everyone one reading.

Sonic grinned and said "Why bother I all ready know that she going to tell me that I'm doomed. That what she told everyone so far, even Cream."

Cream gasped and trembled a little, Tails put his arm around her and shot a '_Thanks a lot!' _ look at Sonic. Tails spent twenty minutes to get Cream to calm down and to enjoy the party. Suddenly Knuckles came down the stairs smirking, since he came with Rouge he was dress as 20's ganger. "That's quite nut job you found Sally. Lady kept going on about how a _terrible_ _fate _will befall me and how we must stand together if we what to live till morning." Cream started to whimper and Tails walked her to the kitchen. Rouge slapped Knuckles outside his head. "Opps" Knuckle said sheepishly. "You're up Sonic." Sally said with enthusiasm.

"Fine, but if she tells me the same thing you should ask for your money back." Sonic said over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

**XXX**

Amy and Shadow entered the house together; Cream just walked out of the kitchen and gave a big yelp at the sight of Shadow. Everyone ran into the hallway to see what was the matter, Shadow stood there grinning at them. "Hey guys, long time no see." Cream ran forward and surprise Shadow with a hug, Knuckles, Eispo and Vecter walked up to him to shake his hand. Rouge just greeted him with a smile and Tails quickly filled Sally in on who he was.

"So where have you been all this time?" Knuckles asked

"Around, it took me a while to get back here." Shadow replied coolly.

"How did you know about the party?" Cream asked next.

"Amy told me about it, she wanted to surprise all of you." Shadow said gesturing to Amy. Amy smiled at her friends, pleased that they all were happy to see Shadow. "Wow, Amy that's a nice costume you're wearing" Tails Commented.

"Very pretty, it suite you well." Eispo agreed.

"Yeah, you look even better than Sally." Said Knuckles, Rouge looked like she was going to die laughing. Sally's face redden slightly as she turned away from the group.

Charmy zoomed around Amy asking her over and over what she was, before Amy could answer Sally said looking over her shoulder "Isn't it obvious she's a princess and looks like Shadow is her prince."

Both Shadow and Amy were taken back by this comment and the rest of the gang stood there eyes wide and silent. Before Amy or Shadow had the chance to correct Sally, Sally garb Amy's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Come on Amy, let Shadow catch up with the others, you can help me set up a game we are all going to play later." Rouge step in front of Sally and said firmly "Actually Sally, Sonic should be done right about now, the lady said that she will be leaving at eight. She has time for only one more. Why not let Amy have her fortune told." Sally eyes fumed, but Amy saw the chance to get away for her and quickly responded "Oh that sounds like fun, I think Rouge can help you set up your game Sally."

"Sure I would love to help." Rouge said before Sally could protest. Sally let go of Amy and walked away furiously into the room next to the kitchen with Rouge following her. Amy gave a sigh of relief; Cream walked over to her and smiled. Shadow was already in one of the other rooms talking and answering questions with the guys. "Hey Amy are you alright?" Cream asked worriedly, pulling Amy in to the room with all the food so they could be alone.

"I'm fine Cream, I just can't stand Sally. She can be so manipulative, I was actually worried she was going to put a knife in my back." Amy replied angrily. Cream nodded then asked "I know, it was not fun decorating this place with her. She commanded us around in that sick sweet voice of hers like we were stupid children. I was thankful when she gave us _her _permission to leave and get ready for the party early" _So that's what happen, _Amy thought to herself "So are you and Shadow together." Cream asked.

"No, were just friends." Amy answered mildly.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Amy, shocked, looked at Cream with wide eyes and demanded "What do you mean too bad!"

"It's just that Shadow is really nice to you. You were the first one he would even listen to and tolerated. I think he really likes you."

"Yeah, as the sister he never had!" Amy explained

"You don't know that."

"But I do Cream, Shadow is like a big brother to me." Cream thought about what Amy said, than asked "So does this mean you're still going to wait for Sonic?" Amy groan and looked down at the ground not wanting to answer that question. Cream looked at her best friend regretting that she asked when she already knew the answer and gave Amy a hug. Amy pulled away saying "I'm going to wait up stairs for my turn just in case Sally manages to get away from Rouge." Amy walked out of the room before Cream could say anything else.

**XXX**

Amy hated being rude to best friend, but she couldn't get over what Cream said about Shadow and her being together. Sally would just love that, but there was no way Amy would use Shadow as a rebound. Plus it would be way too weird. When Amy reached to the second floor she felt a wave of emotion hitting her. For a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe, she gasped kneeling down till the waves finally stopped. "What in the world was that all about" She thought to herself as she stood up. She noticed a door across from her; curious she walked over to it and knocked. When no one answered she put her hand on the knob and turned it slowly to take a peek inside. Suddenly some put their hand and her shoulder making her jump, she turned around fast to met two olive green eyes staring back at her.

"Clam down Amy, it's just me."

"Oh, Sonic, you scared me." Amy said breathing heavily. Sonic look her over and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in her red dress; it was like Amy to be dress as a princess. He then began to blush heavy when his realize his eyes were lingering on a certain place too long. Amy noticed and felt her face grow hot, Sonic laughed nervously and said,

"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want you going up there. Sally said that the attic of limits, the stairs and floors are weak." Sonic explain. Amy blushed at Sonic for calling her princess and replied "Oh, well thanks for telling me, I'll just be going now." Sonic frowned when Amy didn't give him his usual greeting, but let her walk away to the hallway. Amy stared at it then remarked "It looks just like the first floor."

"Yeah, this place was two separate apartments, than the owner deiced to make it all one house, each floor has its own bathroom and shower rooms. The owner is a friend of Sally's father and let her use it for the party; supposedly it was haunted at one time."

Amy turned around fast "Haunted?"

"Yeah, the property been here for over fifty years, the house has gone through a lot of changes over the years, the only thing that has not change that much is the basement." Sonic explain, happy that he was still talking to Amy. "What does that have to do with this place being haunted?" Amy asked looking away, she felt Sonic walking closer to her, her heart beat fast as she fought the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him. He looked so dashing in the armor he had on. "Well to be honest the house has been dormant for years, but they say that a lot of strange things use to happen here. According to the stories a young girl body was found locked up in the attic, the people who lived here after that hired a witch to put the girl's soul to rest." Amy looked back at the door and whispered "That's really sad, why was she locked up there?"

"No one knows." Sonic replied. He scratched his head and nervously asked "So Amy, what's going on with you? I haven't seen you around lately." Amy looked at Sonic wondering why in the world he would care if she wasn't chasing him around. "You're with Sally right." Amy questioned, Sonic flinched and mumbled "yeah"

"Well, I just didn't want to get in the way of your relationship. But we're still friends right?" Amy asked Sonic, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah of course we are." Sonic said returning his own weak smile. Amy walked over to a door with a sign that said 'fortune teller in' and put her hand on the handle wishing that she could just disappear. "Amy" Sonic called out; Amy turned her head to him "Yes." "About you and Shadow, just be careful that he doesn't take advantage of you." Sonic said quickly not looking at her. Amy stood there stunned and before she had a chance to say anything, Sonic raced down the stairs.

**XXX**

"Come in my dear, I have be waiting for you to arrive." said a crackling voice. Amy walked into the room feeling nerves at first, but a strange calming feeling washed over her as the warmth of the room hit her face. The strong scent of incense filled the large white underuse room; the only color was a little purple tent in the middle of the room. Amy walked to it and slowly parted a silk fabric. Inside the tent was a small low table and some pillows. On the other side of the table was a small hunched white mouse, her eyes were a light blue and she wore a dark blue cloak. The bells in her head dress jingled as she looked up, her voice cracked as she wave gently to Amy "Hurry up my dear and close the curtains tight, we don't want any lingering spirits to hear any good fortune that may coming your way." Amy did as she was told and sat down across from the old women.

"Mmm, let me see your hands." The women commanded.

Amy set both of her hands on the table with her palms up. The old women stroked Amy's right hand, then left and examined them gingerly. "Ahh, you were once skilled with the way of the tarot cards."

"Yes, I was, but that long ago. I don't play with them anymore." Amy explained, Sally must of told her that, everyone knew that how she met Sonic. The old women ignored Amy and placed a small cup of tea in front of her. "Drink all but the last drop."

Amy picked up the cup and quickly drank the weak lukewarm tea, but when Amy set it down on the little white cup on the saucer the cup spilt in to separate pieces. "Oh I'm so sorry, let me clea…"

"Hush child and don't touch it." The mouse swatted Amy's hand aside as if she was afraid that Amy would break it again. Amy watched the fortune teller carefully move the saucer to her and rotating it clock wise, then counter clock. When the woman was finish she looked up at Amy and spoke very clearly. "You child are in grave danger, you and a lost spirit in this house have wound that is calling to each other. And you are not the only one, you must be careful of who's company you are in, for any harm they wish for you will come. You must not leave this house, you were warned but you don't listen, so now you must stay till dawn."

"I can't stay till dawn, the party is over at ten' clock." Amy interrupted. The old women push the saucer with the broken tea in front of Amy, and began to turn it slowly clock wise. Amy looked down on it not seeing anything but a broken cup, then to her surprise she noticed that it looked like a white rose. "If you stay till dawn you will be reward." The old women said in trance like state and began to turn the cup the other way. Amy covered her mouth to keep the scream from escaping as the image changed in to a skull. "If you leave this house before then death will befall you to keep you here forever."

**XXX**

**Next update at midnight my time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Terror Begin

Let the Terror Begin

"So how did it go?" Rouge asked Amy as she walked down the stairs. "Did she give a death report to you too?"

"Something like that, what did she tell everyone else?" Amy asked.

"She told us all to leave if we didn't want to get unloved with some 'mystical' mojo that's supposed to happen here. Sally wanted her to do a séance with us and the lady looked like she was going to have a heart attack."

"Wait, we are going to have a séance, here in the house?" Amy felt the blood drain from her face, she ran down the last few step and grab for the door handle. Right as she was going to open the door a sickly sweet voice called out to her, making Amy freeze. "You're not leaving so soon are you Amy? What's the matter, did the old woman tell you that your dreams aren't coming true? Well that doesn't have to ruin our fun does it?" Amy spun around and looked Sally dead in the eye and said harshly "You better watch it Medusa, your snakes are starting to show, Sonic might get a good look, and then what are you going to do?

Sally was shock to see Amy standing up to her, Rouge watched; amused that Amy was finally showing some back bone. "You will be foolish to gone on with your séance. The spirits that lay dormant here will not show any remorse for you." Amy and Sally both jumped and looked at the old women coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks for all your useful advice. I'll get the door for you." Sally spat as she opened the door. Amy wanted bolt out so badly, but the woman placed her hand on her shoulder and whisper "It is too late my child, you must stay if you wish to live."

"Thank you." Amy whispered back, not really knowing why. The women stepped outside then held out her hand to Sally. "My payment?" Sally smirked and hand her an envelope and slam the door. "Old hag" Sally said under her breath.

"Oh how very charming of you. I'm sure it one of the many reason why Sonic is with you." Rouge sarcastically.

Sally ignored Rouge and smiled pleasantly "Hey love. Are you finished lighting all the candles?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied looking uncertain at Sally and Amy "every one except Cream, Tail, Charmy and Vecter are waiting for us."

"Wonderful, except we need an even number. Amy will you please join us, you can sit next to Shadow." Sally asked looking at her. Amy nodded detriment not to let Sally get the best of her. "Great" Sally walked over to Sonic and linked arm with him. Amy watched as the couple walked away, Sally threw her a mocking look as they entered the room.

"Come on Amy, let's get this over with." Rouge said tiredly, Amy followed, hoping that the old woman would be wrong.

**XXX**

They were all seated at round the table; the only light were the candles that surrounded the room. Sally sat has the head of the table, next to her left was Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow. They all were holding hands and listening to Sally's incantations, and waited for something to happen. Rouge sight heavily out of boredom, Knuckles gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Sonic was trying hard not to stare at Amy and Shadow sitting so close to each other. Shadow leaned over and whispered something in to Amy's ear "She doesn't really know what she doing, does she?" Amy giggled quietly and whispered back "Or the ghosts know better than to talk to her." Sonic tried to listen to what they were saying to each other when Sally squeezed his hand hard. "Is there something wrong my love?"

"I think everyone has had enough Sal." Sonic said quickly, thankfully Knuckles and Rouge agreed with a firm "YES." Sally smirked and said "Just give me three more minutes, I'm all most done." Sally then resumed chatting, while Knuckles and Rouge groaned. Shadow chuckled expecting Amy to do the same. Amy don't chuckled or even laugh, chills started going down her spin and her danger alarm was going off again. Sally's chatting started to grow louder and faster, Amy could feel her heart race and her senses slowly heightening. Shadow looked down at Amy and saw that she was growing pale and that her breathing was heavy. "Amy what's wrong?" Shadow asked out loud. Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic looked over at Amy, as Sally went on chatting. Amy leaned back in her chair and said hoarsely "Something is happening, make it stop."

Sonic shook Sally's hand "Hey Sal that's enough. Amy is freaking out." Sally don't stop and her voice grew even louder and more intense, Rouge then yelled at her "Sally stop it!" Sally stopped so suddenly that it made everyone jump in their seats. She then looked around at everyone wondering why they looked so concern. Then the whole ground jolted up fast making them yell, then again and again. "Don't let go, take holding on to your partner's hand!" Yelled Amy, the candles busted in to flames then returned to normal. The jolting stopped and the light came on in the room as the candles all went out at once. They all looked around at each other and Sonic asked Amy wearily "Can we let go now?" Amy breathlessly replied "Yes" They all let go slowly as got up to walk around the room. Shadow walked straight for Sally, he was bet to the punched as Rouge slap Sally so hard across the face that she fell to the floor. Sonic went to Sally's side and angrily shouted at Rouge "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sonic," Shadow said walking next to Rouge, "That was no regular séance, Sally made an offering."

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Sonic growled at Shadow.

"She got the incantation from a book in the library. I happen to have that book and according to what I read that incantation is a peace offering to an evil or disturb spirit."

"Sonic don't listen to him that's crazy, there is no such thing. I don't even believe that any thing would happen." Sally said whimpering. Rouge rolled her eyes and asked Shadow "A peace offering for what?"

"I don't know," Shadow shrugged, "It's up to her, and she's the one who was doing all the chatting."

"No, Shadow it wasn't her." Amy said dazedly. Knuckles help Amy stood out of her chair and helped her walked to were the other where. "All the players are in place now, all we can do is to help each other survive. Sally was the gateway; her heart is the same as the one who is in charge now. Sonic was the tool, his choices will have to improve if we want to live. I am the offering; my wound is the same as … as…" Amy fainted before she could finish, Knuckles picked her up and headed for the door. Rouge ran over to the door and helped him to lay her on the couch in the next room.

"She's crazy." Sally said to Sonic, hoping that he would agree with her. Sonic looked at her and asked calmly but firmly "Sally, what is going on here." Sally opened her mouth to speak, but busted out into sobs saying weakly "I'm sorry."

**XXX**

Amy was walking slowly up the stairs, feeling her heart crumbling as all her hopes and dreams came crashing all around her. Her tear streamed down her face leaving lines behind, her sleeve was wet from drying them offended. When she reached her front door she fell down and rested her forehead head on it and broke out into sobs. She regretted ever believing that they would be together, she then stopped for a moment when she thought she heard someone coming up the stairs. She looked up to see her neighbor looking down at her wickedly than lounging at her. Amy let out a horrifying scream, she felt someone shaking her and calling out her name. The voice was warm and familiar; Amy's head was swimming as she tried to come back to where the voice was calling her. Her eye lids felt heavy as they opened, letting in light and color gradually, her ears continued to focus on the voice that she knew so well. Her mouth parted as she tried to answer back, "sonic" she tried to say.

"Amy, I'm right here. Open your eyes, Amy."

"Sonic?" she tried again, this time with a little bit of force.

"Yes, Amy. I right here." Sonic said smoothly. Amy open her eyes wide and was relieved when she saw Sonics' warm eyes staring into hers. "Hey Ames, how are you feeling."

"Like the crap got beaten out of me." She responded, Sonic laughed so hard that Cream and the others came rushing in. Cream cried and ran to Amy, giving her a hug.

"Oh Amy, I'm so glad that your okay." Cream said in between sobs.

"How long was I out?" Amy inquired

"An hour," Shadow answered "blue boy here hasn't left your side the whole time." Sonic blushed and played it off saying "I just felt bad that Sally would try to put a curse on you. Thanks to her, your life is in trouble. Guess the fortune teller knew what she was thanking about." Amy sat up and looked around; they were still in the house.

"You guys haven't tried to leave have you?" Amy asked.

"Funny you should mention that Miss Roses, we can't leave. The door to the foyer closed when you guy where in there screaming and yelling. We can't get it to open; Shadow couldn't even blast it open with the Chaos Emerald." Vecter explained.

"Is this true?" Amy gasped at Shadow.

"Yes, the house started to shake violently the moment I tried to us it." Shadow grunted. Amy in a way was relive that they couldn't get her out of the house, she really didn't want to stay here forever as a ghost. She down at Cream who was resting her head on Amy lap, just because she had to stay here didn't mean that her friends had to.

"Cream, can please help me up?" Cream looked up at Amy and got up to help her; Sonic put his hand on her back and held her left hand while Cream held the other side. Amy closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning, "Take it easy Ames, there's no need to rush." Amy opened her eyes and said "Help me get to the door, I want to see something." Cream looked over at Sonic to see if he thought it was a good idea, Sonic nodded and started to lead Amy to the door. Shadow followed behind them, when Amy stood in from of the door she let go of Cream's hand and reached for the door. Her finger barely touched the door when a jolt of electricity lashed at her; Amy pulled her away fast and nearly fell back. Shadow rushed forward to help Amy, she grab his arm and asked "Where's Sally?"

"In the kitchen, with Rouge and Knuckles why?"

"Go get her, she can open the door." Amy instructed.

"I'll take care of it" Eispo said leaving Vecter to watch Charmy, who was nibbling at donut. Tails set a chair in the door way of the food room so Amy could sit down but still look in to the hallway. "Thanks Tails" Amy smiled wearily at him. "Sure Amy, so why do you think Sally can open the door." Sonic was glad that Tails asked Amy that question and listened intently for the answer. "Because the house is channeling most of its energy through her. She not the only one the house is using Sonic and I as well"

"But why?" Sonic jumped in, Amy looked up at him saying "I don't know."

Sally walked down the hallway not meeting anyone's eyes, not even Sonic's and stopped in front of the door. She took a big breath and opened the door with no problem, the house moaned and creaked. They all stared at the front door, not sure of what to do next. After a full minute of staring and silent Rouge spoke up "Well the lady did tell us all that we should leave, so let's just go."

"She didn't tell everyone that." Sally said looking at Sonic and Amy.

"She's right; I only wanted Sally to open the door so that the rest of you could get out before anything else happens." Amy explained.

"What, and leave you guys here?" Knuckles exclaim.

"Knuckles right, no way is anyone staying." Shadow growled

"You guys don't need to be here." Amy pleaded. Shadow shook his head and pulled out the chaos emerald, the house seemed to scream when he did this. The floor jolted up, knocking everyone from their feet onto the ground. The front door swung opened and strong wind blew as if the house was trying to suck them out. "It wants you to leave!" Amy shouted at Shadow. Shadow shook his head and held on tightly to the door frame. Rouge than yelled "Shadow do you think that book of yours will have something to stop all this?"

"Maybe It's at Eggman's old abound base." Shadow Yelled back.

"Ok, we'll go get it and you stay here with them." Rouge explained then flew out of the house with Tails, Cream, Eispo, Vecter, and Charmy. Shadow motioned at Knuckles to go, but he shook his head and shouted "You might want back up."

"We got to close that door." Amy yelled.

"I'm on it." Sonic let go and flew towards the door, it closed imminently causing Sonic to slam into it hard. The wind stop and the lights returned to normal. Amy got up and ran to Sonic side. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"Yeah, I've had worse pain." Sonic said winking at her. Sally huffed and looked away as Shadow stood up and lend a hand to Knuckles. "Good job faker, but no more stupid stunts."

"Don't tell me you're going to start that crap. We going to be stuck together all night remember." taunted Sonic, standing up with Amy. Knuckles folded his arms and leaned against the wall asking Amy "So what happens now? Is the house going to behave now that you agree you won't leave?" Sally scream answered his question; she was hovering in the air close to the ceiling. She screamed even louder when hands came out of it and started to pull her through the ceiling. "Hold on Sal! I got you." Sonic garbed her hands and tried to pull her out, Amy moved to help him when Shadow shouted at her to stay back. Knuckles punched at the ceiling, but his blows didn't even make a scratch. He tried again but one of the hands garbed his fist and started to pull him in too. Shadow got Knuckles by his legs and along with Sonic tried to get him out. Sally had stopped screaming and went limp in Sonics' grasp. Amy moved again to help Sonic and Shadow when she heard someone crying and calling for help up stair. It was all Amy could hear, she felt a strong desire to go to the voice and without even realizing it she climbed the stairs.

"Sally! Sally! Oh man, Shadow got any ideas!" Sonic yelled as the ceiling hands pulled Sally more into the walls.

"Only one, hold on to her Sonic." Shadow than pulled out the chaos emerald, the house again reacted with howls and screeches. The ceiling released Sally and Knuckles, Shadow quickly put the emerald away. Sonic caught Sally, but Shadow let Knuckles fall to the ground.

"What's ever in this house really doesn't like Chaos emeralds."

"No kidding, the first two times didn't tell us that!" Knuckles shouted at Shadow.

"Guys where's Amy?" Sonic cried. Shadow and knuckles looked at Sonic then they all heard a loud scream above them and a door slamming shut.


	7. Chapter 7 Amy

_**Thanks for all the new reviews and adds. I wanted to finish this sooner but that didn't happen. So I hope this is not too confusing, but it will all come together. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**_

Amy

_Life can be so unfair, even for those who have everything that a person could want. Looks, money, statues but unfortunately these thing could never win anyone love. She was filled with rage and jealousy that this weak creature weeping and crawling on the ground had somehow gotten the one thing she could never get. Sally could feel the sinister look spread across her face, her cheeks hurt from the intensity of the smile she was giving to her prey . Her teeth gritted together as her chest heaved up and down, the stupid little girl gasped up at her at knowing what to do. The girl's scream tore at Sally's ears has she lounged at her, drowning out the noise with her own scream of hate. It was perfect the way she got rid of that miserable creature, to rot forever up there while she dug he fingers in to the one thing she couldn't have. Yes she almost had him till the day he had to open that door. To see, to know, to search, then to find, her. _

"NOOOOOOOO" Sally cried out sitting up abruptly and looking around wildly as she fought to got the images out of her mind. Knuckles fell out of his chair, then rushed at Sally to calm her down.

"Sally it's okay. You just had a dream, you passed out while Sonic and Shadow tried to get you out of the wall."

"Where is Sonic and the others?" Sally asked breathlessly.

"They went up stairs to find Amy, she just disappeared."Knuckles explained, Sally jumped of the couch she was on and ran back to the stairs with Knuckles yelling at her that he was supposed to watch her. Not wanting to be left alone he ran after her.

"SHADOW! DON'T LET SONIC TOUCH THAT DOOR!" Sally screamed frightfully as she bolted up the steps, tripping once over her dress. Then as she climb the stairs the house started to shake again, Knuckles caught her arm held her tight to him as the quaking intensify. The sounds of creaking and crushing frighten Knuckles, he wanted to look up to see if the house was falling apart, but his sense told him to keep his head down. Sally was shivering so badly that her whole body ach, tears dripped from her eyes washing the last bit of mascara way. She couldn't stand it any longer and let out a sob screaming at the top of her breath "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Knuckles hoped that it was his imagination playing tricks on him when the house echoed back Sally's cried in different mocking voices. "Stop it! Stop it!" some whispered tauntingly, another just yelled "STOP!" as other voice echoed back with "IT!". Sally covered her ears then let out at terrible scream that the whole house seemed to shake with from it, then slowly die down. Knuckle let go of Sally at looked around to see that everything was still together. Sally just sat there breathing heavily, using the bottom of her dress to wipe her face. Knuckles helped her up and together they climb the rest of the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs Sally gasped and staggered to where the door to the attic was suppose to be, Knuckles came up behind her and called out Sonic and Shadows names. Sally dropped to the floor about to cry when the door to the second floor flung open and two hedgehogs ran out to see what was wrong.

"Sonic!" cried Sally as she threw her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Hey Sal, take it easy, your acting like you saw a ghost" Sonic said soothingly.

"Or been in another house quake." Knuckles huffed. "Didn't you guys feel or hear it?"

"No, we were looking for Amy when that door slammed shut on us. It just now let us out when you called our names." Shadow said pointing to the hallway door.

Sally pulled away for Sonic at the mention of Amy and looked in to Sonics' eyes desperately. "Sonic, the door, please tell me that you didn't touch it."

"No, I didn't." Sonic replied raising his brow

"But the door, it's.."

"It was already gone before we got up here." Sonic then turn and pointed to something down the hallway "Then that showed up."

Sally turned her head to see where Sonic was pointing. Her heart stopped when she saw the large black door standing where the shower room should be. Sally pulled away for Sonic and walked up to it. She could see a green slime running down it and curling on the floor.

"Can you open it?" Shadow asked

"No." Sally said

"Why not."

"Because it will only make things worse." Sally replied, she them turned and walked to the end of the hallway where the second kitchen was.

Shadow was about to move towards her when Sonic stopped him, "Shadow let me talk to her." Shadow glared at him saying darkly "Fine, you handle your girlfriend. But if Amy gets hurt or worse I will personally feed Sally to the house." Sonic nodded his head in agreement then followed Sally into the room. It was completely empty with a small widow on one side and a larger one on the other side where Sally was. He cleared his voice and walked to her side coolly. Sally didn't move or even acknowledge that he was standing right next to her looking out the window. Sonic took a big breath and said softly "Sal, we need to get in to that door Am-"

"It's beautiful isn't."

"Uh,"

"The house, it's perfect for a family, that's why she made it in to a house."

"She? I thought a man owned this place." Sonic said looking worriedly at Sally. When Sally didn't replied Sonic again to tried talk to her. "Sally, please she could-"

"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"Huh?"

"About the girl who died," Sally turned to face Sonic, Sonic jumped backwards when he saw her eyes. They were so black and lifeless, the expression on her face was so frightening that he felt like running but he didn't move. She slowly pointed her finger up at the ceiling and said "up there. She didn't die there, he found her, so she die didn't there like she was suppose to."

"Sally wants going on?" he asked plainly.

"He found her and got her out, so she had to do it like I will have to do if you make the wrong choice. That witch sent them free, but that hag didn't help her so we're here to replace them." Sally went on moving closer to Sonic. He stepped back felling the wall on his back, Sally walked closer till her body was pressed up against his. Sonic swallowed hard and looked away from her terrifying eyes, trying to find his voice. Sally stroke his cheek with the back of her hand, sending shivers down his spine. He licked his lips as he tried even harder to speak up or at least move away from her. Sally them placed both her hands on his face and leaned in even closer and whispered into his ear "Let's not fight it and give the house want it really wants."

"And want would that be, exactly?" Sonic murmur back weakly. Sally moved his head till he was facing hers, he opened his eyes and was relieve to see that they were back to normal. Sally moved even closer till her lips almost touch his, when Sonic pushed her back looking away and saying

" Sally you need to open that door. Amy could be behind that door. She could be in trouble."

"Do you love her?"

"WHAT!" Sonic cried

"Do you love Amy." Sally asked glaring at him. Almost immediately he wanted shout no, but stopped. Amy was just a kid not that fifteen was a kid, but still she was still much younger than him. It wouldn't be right if he loved her, what's with the if, would he love her if she was older? _No, stop that, that's not the point. _Sonic shook his head then grasp Sally by her arms.

"Sally, she is my friend, that's all. Nothing more that, now please go open that door." Sonic stressed to her. Sally stared at him, reading his face then giggled "Your lying." Sonic let out a cry of frustration that send Shadow and Knuckles running in to the room. Sally just laughed and walked away from Sonic then faced them all saying proudly "I don't care if you deny it or lie about it, go ahead. I don't even care if we walk away from this with you hating me. As long as you're not with her, I don't give a shit. So go on telling yourself that cause she is never coming back now that the house has want it wants."

"Why are you doing this" Knuckles asked putting his hand on Shadows shoulder to stop him from attacking Sally.

"Because for the past two weeks we have been dating all I even heard was Amy this an Amy that, Amy, Amy, Amy." She snapped back.

"Ah, so let me guess you found out that this house could somehow got rid of Amy, so you had a party here to do a séance." Knuckle said slowly putting the pieces together, tightening the grip he had on Shadow. Sonic gestured to Shadow and shouted. "Sally are you freaking crazy! Amy is with Shadow remember. What about him, what if he loves her."

"I do love Amy. Very much, like a sister."

"You see, like a..sister?" Sonic whipped his head around, Shadow just stood there expressionless.

"But I thought that you two were, I saw you, Tails even told me how you went to her house." Sonic said completely confused.

"I visited her first to see how she was doing and surprise, surprise you broke her heart. You think I was just going to leave her alone like that. Everyone knows that Amy was just putting on a smile, moving on with her life the best she could, I bet even Knuckles knows this."

Sonic glanced over at Knuckles, who had walked away from Shadow and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed."Knuckles?"

"Did you think Amy would throw a party or something that you were seeing another girl, when you been leading her on for like ever. Didn't you even wonder just a little bit why Amy just disappeared from your life? Did you honestly thinking that she would go on chasing you around when you pretty much slapped her in the face." Knuckles asked not looking at Sonic and finished him off saying "Are you really that selfish?"

"No, just too damn stupid and naive." Shadow than clutch Sonic by the neck and sneered "I really don't care why this house wants you or your damn girlfriend, but it can't have Amy. Amy said that your choices will have to improve if any of you are going to survive, so I suggest that you start getting smart."

Sonic didn't fight or try to get out of his grasp. Sonic could feel his eyes watering, Shadow tighten his grip making Sonic gasp for air. Knuckles put his hand on Shadow back, Shadow shrugged it of then let Sonic drop to the floor. Sally lend out a hand to help him up, Sonic looked up at her, Sally face changed when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Sally, I..."

"Shh," Sally hushed, "it's okay, dawn will be coming soon and this will be all over." Sally then pressed her lips on Sonics', both Knuckles and Shadow looked away in disgust. Sonic kissed her back, but there was no warmth or feeling in it. In fact he felt cold and lifeless, he mind searched for something warm, for something beautiful for something more. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, how could he have been so stupid not to see it before, but it was like Shadow said he had been too naive. Sally pulled away smiling at Sonic, looking to see if he had enjoyed it. Her smile disappeared when Sonic spat at the ground trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He looked at her scowling and said growling "Where's Amy?"

"It's beau-"

"Where's Amy." Sonic repeated, Sally brow furrowed then said "Why do you-"

"I want to know where Amy is!" Sonic said rising his voice, Shadow noticed that the windows started to rattle, then looked at Sonic wondering what he was doing.

"Stop saying her name." Sally said fiercely through her teeth.

"Amy" Sonic replied daringly.

Sally slapped Sonic a crossed his face so hard that it echoed in the room. Sonic just turned back and said "I want Amy. Where is Amy. Tell me where Amy is. Amy, Amy ,Amy, Amy, Amy."

Sally Covered her ears as Sonic continued saying Amy's name like it was a chant, the light flickered madly as the house groaned and shifted. Knuckles tapped Shadows shoulder and said quietly "Do you hear that?" Shadow listen carefully, trying to drown out the noise of the house, then heard it and saw where it was coming from. Shadow and Knuckles ran over to Sally and Sonic who was yelling at her as she crouch on the ground with her ears cover and crying. Shadow threw his arm around Sally and sat her up, unplugging her ears as Knuckles joined Sonic with shouting at her Amy's name over and over again. Sally let out a scream that almost made Sonic stopped but Shadow yelled at him to keep going. Sally screamed again and the house seemed to scream with her, the doors opened and closed and the windows burst, sending glass flying everywhere. The branches of the trees outside steadily came into the window to remove both Shadow and Knuckles. Seeing this Shadow yelled at Sonic to see if the attic door was back. Sonic nodded and took off avoiding the slamming doors. The branches came closer and wrap them themselves around Shadow and Sally and pulled them apart. Knuckles punched at the branches sending bark and wood flying. Sonic then called out "It's still not here!"

"Knuckles we got to keep saying Amy's name and don't stopped no matter what." Shadow instructed.

"Got it! Amy, Amy, Amy." Knuckles shouted as he fought the trees. Shadow struggled to get out but did the same. Sally was shirking as if the sound of Amy's name was killing her. Sonic looked at the wall tapping his foot, hoping that what they were doing would work. He then stopped and placed his hand on the walls with his eyes closed. He envisioned her the first time they had meet, she was so little and cute. Full of life and spunk. He was just a little boy who wasn't ready to start liking girls that way. Then they grew up a little more, she was even prettier than before and he was too busy with Eggman to even noticed. Then finial it stuck him one afternoon that she was gorgeous and couldn't help but flirt a little bit with her. He didn't mean for it to go too far, jeeze he hated to admit it but Shadow and Knuckles were right. He had messed up big time, but now he wanted a chance to set things straight. "Please Amy, be okay. You got to be okay so that I can tell you that I-"

"NOOOOO!" Howled the house as the widow on the other side of him smashed opened and a large branched threw Sonic over the railing of the stairs, knocking him unconscious.

**Almost there baby! ** **So close and predictable, but there you have it. Next** **coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Green Monster

**Thank you to everyone for waiting. I know I said I will have to redo the other chapters, but then I remenber that I had writen three different Chapters and that only one of them survived the computer crashes and memory wipe. I spent all last night fix and adding and I am now on a Caffieine high! WEEEEEE!**

**So now with out further dely here is...**

**The Green Monster**

Sonic felt himself falling backwards, his body crashing and rolling down the cold stairs till finally he stopped on the second landing. The back of his head hit the ground so hard the he was so sure that he would never open his eyes again. The sound of Shadow, Knuckles and Sally screaming and yelling died away along with the moaning and creaking of the house. Silences filled his ears and all Sonic could hope was that Shadow would find a way to find Amy and get the others out of the house. His breathing slowed as his heart returned to beating normally, he almost felt at peace until he heard someone walking up the steps.

He fought hard to open is eyes and when he did all he could see was a blue burl walking closer to him. Sonic opened his mouth to speak be nothing came out. The blue being continued walking and Sonic winced at the pain he had expected when the being step on his stomach. His eyes flew completely opened as his mind raced with the realization that he felt no pain and that the person foot had gone through him as if Sonic was nothing more than smoke. Confused Sonic sat up and looked at his hands, arm, legs and chest. Everything looked fine, when he touched his head he could not find any blood or bumps. He tried to stand but his body seemed to hold him down.

He looked up the stairs to see who the person he saw was. Even though he could not see his face Sonic recognized the mess of blue quills at the back of his head. His eyes widen even more when he saw the familiar looking brown squirrelmunk sitting on the top step with weepy eyes and handing a piece of paper to the blue figure. Sonic watched as the figure's head bent forward and fell to his knees, the paper falling from his hand and gracefully landed in front of Sonic who picked it up and read the strange words:

_So sorry, please forgive and forget me. Your dearest friend._

Sonic looked for a name but the paper turned black and crumbled away from his fingers. Sonic looked up to find the two characters but they were gone and the scene had change. Boxes now filled the stair case and a group of men were moving furniture down out of the apartment. Sonic moved against the wall to let them pass but none of the men noticed him. Sonic stepped back to the middle of the stairs case and could now see the Sally like girl ordering the moving men around and looking oddly pleased with the event. Her face brighten even more when she spotted Sonic, sweat formed at his temples as she made her way to him. Then a cold chill fell over him as the blue figure again passed right through him making Sonic fall back onto the stairs. They embraced for a moment then something caught the eye of the girl and she said something to the faceless blue person then moved down the steps. Sonic quickly moved away, and then looked back at the blue figure who was now staring at where the attic door was. _The Door! _How could he have forgotten about the door, Sonic tried to ran up the steps but his body again felt heavy. The figure was about to move when Sonic gained control over his voice and called out "I got to see what's behind that door!"

The figure swerved around, he looked completely like Sonic, the only different were the eyes. They were black and lifeless, just like Sally's were. His hand grabbed Sonic by the wrist and he pulled Sonic up the stairs. Sonic skin crawl at the touch of the strangers cold hands, his feet moved without him thinking about it, but Sonic ignored it all. The only thing that to him matter was getting to that door and seeing if Amy was there. When the being opened the door a mix of strange smells hit his nose so hard that it made him gag. The being didn't seem to care or noticed and walked up the last bit of steps, pulling Sonic along with him. Once up in the attic the look alike let Sonic go and stepped back. Sonic raised a brow and was about to ask what was wrong when the being lifted his hand and pointed to something across the room.

There was nothing in the attic as far as Sonic could see, nothing but dust, spider webs and rat droppings. The light shinning in from the small yellow window gave the room a sad yet peaceful feel, Sonic felt a strange urge and walked to it. Then he heard movement from the other side of the attic, a rat scuttled away but the sound did not stopped. It took a moment before Sonic could realize that it was crying, but the sound was being muffled. Sonic walked even closer, whishing that he had a flash light or something to help him see what was on the other side. The sound of chains scraped the wooden floor and as Sonic focus his eyes "Hello?" he called out to it. The thing stopped its muffled sobbing and seemed to sink deeper it to the shadows.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please come out where I can see you." Sonic pleaded, but something deep inside of him was setting of an alarm, telling him that it would be better not to see who or what it was, even if it was Amy. The thing, moved by his plea, slowly inched closer to the pool of light. It than began to make a thump, thump, thump noise with the chains to single to Sonic that that was as far as it could move to the light. A leg quickly sweep across the light, Sonic caught a glimpse of pink skin. The blue figure moved quickly passed Sonic to help the withering creature to its feet. Then slowly they both enter the light for Sonic to see them clearly. Sonic gasped moving backward to the stairs as coupled stalked closer and closer to him.

The girl was a bloodily mess with cuts that oozed green pus, her eyes were fill of fear and wildness. The boy now also had blood running down his face, a dark hole were his eye and check should have been now covered the left side of his face. Sonic looked away in horror as a voice spoke to him in his head. "Get out before it is too late for you and your friend. She wants to replace them, if you make the wrong choice the same will happen you." Sonic jumped when he felt them grabbing his shoulder, then together they pushed him down the stairs. Sonic caught one more look at the sad coupled as they returned back their normal selves, and disappeared in each other's arms in a golden light.

**XXXX**

"Sonic."

_I'm dead, I'm totally dead, I can't believe that all it took was a coupled of stairs to do me in._

"Sonic can you hear me?"

_Yeah I can but I'm dead, so you can't hear me._

"What are you talking about? I can hear you just fine and you're not dead."

Sonic eyes flew wide open as this realization hit him, he could feel pain in his body and hear all the noises of the house again. He looked to his left to see Rouge smirking down at him, Sonic grinned back as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't easy but I mange to in by the windows the trees were using, all the windows downstairs are gone and the doors are have a barrier around them." Rouge said as she helped Sonic sit up. Sonic could now hear a chainsaw roaring outside and the sound of tree branches falling to the ground.

"The others are outside?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the Choatix team are trying to help with the trees. Tails and Cream are setting up just in case thing get too out of hand."

"Geez, I don't know we were doing that good. What are they setting up for?"

"We found the book Shadow told us about and we found the fortune teller Sally hired." Rouge explained now helping Sonic to his feet.

"Did she gloat about being right, by any chance?" Sonic asked wearily.

"Oh yeah, there was a lot of gloating. But she said that she was will to help us out, since some other Halloween party canceled." Rouge said just as wearily.

"Must be all the impending doom messages she give, it's real bad for business you know" Sonic joked, making Rouge grin.

The grin was quickly wiped off her face as a crash in the next room made her jump. "Sonic seriously, we got to get you, Amy and Sally out of here before dawn or all you will be trapped here forever."Sonic nodded as he eyes happen to look over to the attic door. _The door!_

"The Door! It's back! Rouge help me get to that door." Sonic said as he raced back up the stairs, another tree branch swung at him, but Sonic doge it and Rouge did her tornado kick to keep other branch from hitting Sonic. Sonic grabbed hold of the door and forced it open and ran up the steps. He looked around than stopped when he heard a soft cry he ran to it and there chained to the wall was Amy.

"AMY!" Sonic cried, he kneeled next to her but she didn't move. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her beautiful dress was now tore and stained. Sonic put his hands on her face and turned it to face him hoping to see her warm emerald eyes. Amy's eyes were now also lifeless and dark, but Sonic could feel her life force trying to came back side in them. "Amy, I so sorry." He said gently as he wiped away the tears from her face. Then grabbing hold of the chains on the wall he pulled hard with all his might. The chains came apart like dust and Amy fell forward in to Sonic arms, the house tumble unsettling.

"Amy? Amy please wake up, I…"

"SONIC!" Rouge cried out.

Sonic swallowed hard and pick Amy up in his arm and ran down the stairs. The attic door slammed behind Sonic and disappeared, the trees were now gone, but the house trembled and felt like it was going to fall apart. Rouge grabbed Sonic's shoulders, turning him around and said fast "We got to get out of here, it's trying to trap us in see." Rouge pointed to where the window was and found that it was gone along with the tree branch. Knuckles and Shadow ran out of the second kitchen with Sally tied up and gagged , which came in handy because when she saw Amy in Sonics' arms she began to make screeching noises. Shadow was about to slap her when Rouge stopped him.

"Stop Shadow, we were wrong. That's not Sally, at least not in spirit."

"WHAT!" All three guys cried.

"But she confessed the whole thing to us." Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah, but Sally wasn't behind it all. I mean yeah she had part it, but after the séance the house was using her. Tails and I found the fortune teller who helped two spirits who die here. Apparently they were lovers and the girl's neighbor got jealous and killed them." Rouge explain

"Now this is why I never envy you Sonic, if it's not crazed fan girls with hammers, it's crazy psychopaths who'll do anything to have you." Knuckles said joking, but Sonic made no relpy.

"Sonic, are you with us?" Rouge as she shake Sonic gently. "Oh no."

"Come on Sonic don't blank out on us too."Knuckles yelled as he slap Sonic hard across the face. Nothing.

"It's the house, it trying to replace both Sonic and Amy's souls with the ones that got put to rest." Rouge explained. "Knuckles take Amy, I'll help Sonic down the stairs." They all went as fast as they could down the steps but to their horror the front door was gone.

"Crap!" Rouge cursed

"I'm confuse is it Sally or the house doing this?" Shadow groaned.

"Look I'll explain later right now we got to get back to the room where we did the séance." Rouge snapped. Rouge then took out her con-link and started speaking to Tails as they made their way to the room.

"Were too late Tail, were going to have to do it the hard way."

"Right Rouge, according to the book and the fortune teller you are going to have to first make a protected circle using salt." Tail voice instructed, as the gang enter the room. Knuckles quickly went into the kitchen and back with a container full of salt and carefully poured it out making a perfect circle around the table.

"Okay, now what?" Rouge asked as she sat Sonic in a chair at the table, Shadow did the same with Amy.

"Well, that's the tricky part, how are Amy and Sonic?"

"Amy is out like a light and Sonic not looking to bright either." Rouge replied.

"Hmm, well the only this is going to work is if they are conscience."

"What are you two talking about?" Shadow roared.

"We have to get whatever spirit is in Sally out, and then put it to rest." Rouge said quickly.

Sally squirmed when she heard this and the house again began to shake around them but the area they were in didn't move.

"I still don't get why this happened in the first place."Knuckles shouted irately.

"It happened because when the old women first did her séance she only freed the spirits of the lovers, but she purposely left the spirit of the neighbor behind as punishment for the harm she caused."

"Sonic?" Rouge questioned as she looked back over to him to see if he was back to his normal self. Sonic didn't answer, he just sat there sat staring down, his forest green eyes slowly fading to black.

**XXXXXX**

The house roared with laughter as the ceiling above the bowed downward. Knuckles and Shadow where about to grab Amy and Sonic when Rouge shouted at them to stop. "It wants us the leave the barrier, as long as where in it nothing can harm us."

"HA! That's what you think you miserable slut." Sally's voice harshly cried out.

"I thought you gag that bitch!" Knuckles shouted at Shadow.

"He has made his choice and now will be mine." Her laughter shook the entire room and the barrier with it. Shadow ran up to her to make her stop, but Rouge held him back. "Wait" "No, I will not let that thing hurt Amy, it can have Sally and Sonic but not Amy." Shadow growled at Rouge.

"Shadow, it does not work like that. You could kill Amy and then she, it, whatever the hell will win!" Rouge warned. Shadow looked over at Amy and saw that she was turning paler by the second. Furious with not being able to help her he slam his fist on the table, nearly breaking it. The squirrelmunk smiled evilly at him, but then when her eyes fell on Sonic a look of regret creped into her face. This did not go unnoticed by Knuckles who called out to Rouge and Shadow to look. They studied her close as she began to wriggle with pain in her seat. For a moment they fear that she would get out of her bindings, but she cried out "Make him choose!" She shut her mouth as if someone was trying to silence her. Shadow leap on to the table and pulled her towards him shouting at her "What is it! Tell me!"

"Again, make him choose again." She coughed at him. Shadow shook her hard and shouted "What! Choose what?" For a moment the girls true eyes shone through looking Shadow deep in the eyes answering. "Her." They both breath heavily as Sally bowed her head in shame at what she said. The house seemed to calm down, to Knuckles and Rouge relief.

"What going on?" Knuckles asked Rouge who just shrugged her shoulders.

Sally smiled at Shadow for a moment, her eyes pleading with him to understand what she had said. Shadow was a bit taken back as he looked at her, she was different. Her deep blue eyes held no cruelty, spite, rage or in them. Even her brown fur seemed lighter, he hated to admit it but she was a very attractive girl. Then it hit him

"It was never you from the start." Shadow whispered in realization. She shook her head violently "No" she cried out "I let it get the best of me."

"What?"

"Jealously"

That was all she could say as she let out a scream of unbearable pain. The forces that surrounded her shot out at Shadow, throwing him down the table. Rouge and Knuckles grabbed him before he could leave the safe of the barrier.

"Now what!" Knuckles yelled as Sally binds came undone and started to levitate.

"We have make him choose." Shadow said as he walked over to Amy. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him.

"Shadow what.." Rouge began, but was cut off by Shadow.

"Knuckles hold Sonic's head up so that he can see Amy."

"Uh, sure" Knuckles roughly grab the back of Sonic's head and jerked it up. When Shadow saw Sonic's dead eyes on him and Amy he let out a sigh. He looked down at Amy soft face, wishing that her eyes were that shining color again, not those cold black one. He lick his lip as he summed the courage to do what he had to. If this didn't knock some sense back into Sonic, nothing will. As he brought her face closer to his he could sense that her scent was gone. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the sweet smell of her fur, the sound of her laugh and the gracefulness of her body.

Even with his eyes closed he could see Rouge smirk spread a mile long and Knuckles jaw hit the ground as he press his lip passionately on to Amy's soft lips. Her eyes closed as she put one hand on his chest and tried to push him away. He held on to he tight and move to her neck making her gasp. Shadow's eyes darted over Sonic who still had black eyes, but a look of concern was on his face. _Bingo! Sorry Amy, but it will be over soon._ Amy weakly struggle against Shadow but Shadow pulled her on to him and forced his lips on to hers. She teased so sweet that he almost forgot why he was doing it in the first place, but was reminded quickly as he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

**Long was'nt it!:) I am work on the part, I'm think at least two more chapters are left. Hehe. Yeah I was tempeted to shorted it, but I hate it when someone hasn't writtin in a while and when they do it's too short.**

**Tell Me what you think! And yes I edited myself so sorry if I missed anything!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sonic's Confession

**YEA! I did it! Only two more to go and it will be finish! Not that I didn't have fun writing it, but I know myself and I am so glad I didn't drop the story! So it is 1:37am and I am tried. I edited myself so sorry if there are any mistakes. I will fix them later. So here is the next part! Enjoy!**

**Sonic's Confession**

Shadow felt himself being thrown across the room, than hitting the ground hard. He looked up for a second and saw Sonic heading straight for him. Inside he was grinning at the fact the his plan had worked so far but knew that he was running out of time. Sonic snapping back into reality was so fast and unexpected to the spirit controlling Sally's beaten body that the house ceased it's attack. Rouge flew to catch Sally as she drop from the air unconscious as Knuckles laid Amy on the table to keep her away from the two hedgehogs rolling around on the ground avoiding and throwing punches.

_How dare he! To take advantage of her like that! _Sonic though as he garb Shadow by the shudders and threw him again across the other side of the room. Before Shadow could hit the wall he quickly flip over and landed on his feet. For once in his life he was too slow to act as Sonic ran up to him from the side, punching Shadow in the face. "SONIC!" Rouge yelled at the blue blur. To her relief Sonic stopped, giving Shadow the chance to shake off the pain he felt. After spitting out some blood onto the ground Shadow stood up, with is back to Sonic he spoke in a low voice.

"I hate to admit it Sonic, but you can certainly pack a punch. I would just like to know why you decided to now show some back bone."

"How can you say that!" Sonic hissed "After you tell me that Amy is nothing more than a sister, how could you betray her like that!"

"I meant what I said Sonic, and I am willing to do anything to make her happy. Even if it means saving your ass!" Shadow growled.

Sonic blinked at his words, his breathing almost stop as realization shank in. "You sick bastard! You did that to get at me!"

"I had to do something to make you come back for whatever grave you dug for yourself. You obviously made the wrong choice, so I had to help you make the right one." Shadow said gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, about that" Knuckles started.

"You wouldn't mind telling us what it was." Rouge finished for Knuckles.

Little drops of sweat formed at the back of Sonic's head as his mouthed went dry trying to find the right words to answer the question. "I..um.." were all he could say. Shadow frowned at the blue hedgehog's lapse of speech and said coldly "You gave in didn't you." Sonic eyes widen, confirming what Shadow had said.

"You gave into that creature! Are you insane, are you that weak! And you called me sick!" Shadow shouted.

"It promised to let Amy go!" Sonic yelled as he stood his ground.

"Amy was slowly dying! It wants her dead! If I haven't stepped in, if Sally hadn't stopped.."

"Sally helped?" Sonic interrupted

"Yes! Even Sally had the guts to stand-up and fight back. She may have made a terrible mistake but at least she wasn't going to give up. Unlike some!"

Sonic turned to Rouge and Knuckles to see if what Shadow had said was really true. Both nodded their heads. Sonic slowly turned back to Shadow, his head held down.

"You really are pathetic . You don't even know why you really attacked me do you?"

Sonic's head shot up meeting Shadows red eyes. "Because you had no right to do that to her! Even if you thought you were helping her, I saw the way she was trying to stop you."

Shadow winched a bit, even though his feeling for Amy was purely nothing more than friendly Sonic's words hurt. He could only hope that Amy would forgive him, if they get out of this alive.

"You don't deserve her." Shadow spat.

"No, I don't."

The room was being to get colder and the moaning was beginning to start again. Shadow was surprise by Sonic's answer, but time was almost out as he saw Sally's body shifting. "I don't deserve Amy, why she picked me I'll never know." Sonic continued "I messed up and ended up hurting her and someone else too."

"So why not let me have her?" Shadow said boldly, hoping that Sonic would just spit out the truth before the thing in Sally wakes up and the terror started again.

"Never!" Sonic shouted.

"Why Not! You never saw her for what she was before, why start now!" Shadow shouted back. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other for a moment as if to ask each other if this was really happening. The drama unfolding before them would be very entertaining, if only their lives weren't at stake. They looked back at Sonic who was looking down at the ground again with his fist clenched. _Just say it already! _They both thought as Sally let out a small moan.

"Well!" Shadow pressed.

Sonic stood there shaking with fury, his mind fighting with the truth that rang in his head. Every fiber of his being shouted at him to just say it, just say it and be free of it. Of all people why did he have to tell this jerk! Just as Sally's eyes opened the words that she feared to hear filled the room.

"Because I love her!"

XXXXX

" I love her!"

Amy's eyes flew open as the words she longed to hear filled her ears, calling her from the dark place she was trapped in. She quickly sat up to see if it was really Sonic that said them . The scene before her was nothing like the dream she had hoped. Rouge and Knuckles where doing their best to the tie Sally to a chair at the end of the table. Her eyes were red with anger, her fur a mess and standing on end as she tried to claw and bit at her captures. The ceiling above her appear to be attempting to fall on her. Amy got on her hands and knees to get away from the allusion. Then Amy's eyes found Sonic and Shadow sinking into the floor.

"Sonic! Shadow!" She yelled as she jumped off the table to go help them. Both hedgehogs turned to look at her, but two pairs of hands drop from the ceiling, grabbing them by their arms. The floor around them stopped trying to suck them in and turn hard.

"Stay where you are Amy, your safe where you are!" Shadow order as Amy watch the hands pull slowly.

Sonic turned as much as he could to see if Amy was really alright. "But.." Amy started. "No buts, just stay where you are Amy." Shadow said as he struggle to keep himself from being pulled apart.

"Amy." Sonic said softly as he fought against the hands. Finally his eyes fell on her, he could see that her beautiful eyes were back to the way they were. A smile came to his face as his heart busted with joy. Amy met Sonic's eyes, pleading with him to let her help before he was ripped apart. She could feel the intensity in his eyes and blushed as she felt a change in Sonic. "Sonic."

That was it, no more running was all he thought as he wrapped his hand around the giant hands that pull him and began to pull himself upwards. "Sonic what are you doing?" Shadow asked gruffly. "Just follow my lead. Faker." Sonic said with his cocky grin and with full force started to pull his legs from the floor. The floor around him started to crack and within seconds they were out of the floor. Sally let out a painful scream as Shadow also freed himself. Sonic swing himself forward throwing a powerful kick at the hands holding Shadow captive. Again Sonic attacked broke the spirit's spell and Sally give in freeing Sonic. The two made a dash back to the circle before anything else happen. Amy threw her arms around the two boys, bringing them in from a close hug. "I so glad you guys are alright." Amy cried. Sonic gave Shadow an evil look to back off, making Shadow smirk.

"Same here Amy. Oh and I think Sonic has something to say to you." Shadow said pulling away from Amy. His smirk grew wider as look of panic fill Sonic's face. _That's right blue hedgehog, I'm not the one that needs to know your secret. But this time you're going to have to do this without my help._

XXXXXXXXX

But the Sonic's little confession would have to wait, as Rouge took the opportunity to contact Tails.

"Tails they awake and Sally's in down but not completely out." Rouge yelled into her con-link.

"Great! Have everyone sit exactly where they were before."Everyone quickly got to their place and waited for Tails to give more instructions. "Have Shadow place the chaos emerald in the middle of the table"

"Done." Shadow said, the house felt like it was shaking with fear.

"Alright, now here is the tricky part. You all must hold hands and get Sally to open the basement door."

"And how do we do that!" Shouted Knuckles.

"You must all think together as one." Said an old voice. "Imagine opening a door and push that image on to her."

"Wait! Why are opening the door downstairs? Shouldn't we try to get the front door back?" Sonic asked.

"You said it yourself, the reason this mess had started was because I fail to put the spirit to rest. If I do not stop it now, new people will fall to it curse." The old fortune teller explained.

"So after the door is open you are going to come in and put the spirit to bed while we.."

"Exorcist the spirit from your friend's body." The old women said calmly.

"Ah! Well I'm glad we all know how to do that." Sonic said skeptically

"Way ahead of you blue." Rouge said smugly "Yours truly will be leading tonight ceremony."

"You!" They all cried.

"And how are you going to do that?" Knuckles asked wearily. Rouge pull out three pieces of paper and winked assuredly at him. "With these of course, now just a little tape in and there and we're all set." Amy glanced over at the pages and let out a loud gasp that made everyone in the room jump.

"Rouge did you get those pages from Shadows book?" Amy cried.

"Yeah, so?"

"That was a library book! You just go ripping things out of library books!"

They looked at Amy with half smiles on their faces as Shadow let out a small chuckle "Don't worry Amy, I think we have bigger problem to deal with now. Beside that book is too dangerous to return to the library."

"Alright, guys it's time. Remember first we all got concentrate on opening the door downstairs, once it's open Tail will let us know when to start the exorcism." Rouge instructed "I will be reading off the line from the pages, it will be your job to keep the circle from being broken. When I say repeat you must repeat the words back to me. Got it!" They all nodded at her and took each other's hands. Sonic and Amy reluctantly took Sally's cool hands, even though they were sitting across from each other they did not dare to look each other in the eyes. "Remember Sonic and Amy we are counting on you two to keep the circle together. Don't let go matter what happens." Rouge reminded them.

"Right." Sonic said boldly

"You can count on me." Amy said looking up. Shadow smiled down at Amy, _she will do just fine and Sonic will see just how strong this girl can be. _

"Well, it not getting any later." Knuckles said unenthusiastically.

"I agree, let get this over with." Shadow agreed.

"Okay guys, here we go.."

**Reviews are welcomed and loved! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it. The next part will be up next week. Night! .**


	10. Chapter 10 Promises, Promises

**Yea! New chapter! Sorry for the wait, I spent a lot of time working and fixing it. Oh and I made all the rituals up, so do not take it seriously. Now enjoy!**

Promises, Promises

Outside Tails and the others waited anxiously for the door to appear before them and hopefully open. They could see windows were appearing and disappearing all over the house. A long with them were bright flashes of light that pierce the darkness this way and that. The wind blew through the trees ominously sending shivers down their spines. Tails glanced down at his watch to see that all they had left was an hour and half before it would be too late to help his friends. Cream stood very close to Tails, her arms cross to keep herself from trembling. When she saw Tails looking at his watch her head turned to the east, hoping that sunrise would not think to start early. "It's really taking a long time for them to open the door." She noted as she turned away, half glad the sun was not yet there.

"Fifth teen minutes now, I'm getting worried that we aren't going to have time to finish the ceremony to put the spirit to rest." Tails than turned to the old mouse, who was giving little Charmy bee a pep-talk, he had the task of going in first. "How much time do you think we will need to do this ceremony?" Tail asked.

The old fortune teller snapped her head looking at Tails with a stern face. "There is no telling how long it will take. The creature will fight us with all of its might. You must be brave of heart if we want to succeed. All of us must be strong, for if one falters we are all done for."

Tails swallowed hard, wishing he hadn't asked. He turned back to the house, hoping that the others inside were alright and that all this would end soon. So deep in his thoughts Tails jump nearly a mile high when Cream cried "Look!" and pointed to the plain wall in front of them.

Tails blinked for a moment, than he saw it. The door was fading in and out of materialization. Before he could call out to the others the old women was next to him along with the whole gang. "The time is approaching fast. Young one," she said turning to Charmy "remember do not hesitate to enter the moment the door opens. The natural protection you have will only last but a moment. You must use that moment to form a circle of salt. Espio you will be next and light each candle I have given you. Place each one to form a box around the circle. The rest of us will run to the circle and start the ritual."

Everyone nodded at their task as the door appeared a little more clearly.

XXXXXXX

The inside of the house did not look nearly as stable as it did on the outside. The stairs in the foyer were now running across the second floor hallway. Doorways were on ceilings than would switch to the floor. Entire rooms were either exaggerated in mass or totally gone. The only place that was undisturbed was a small area on the first floor. A table surrounded by our unfortunate heroes, guarded by nothing more than a trail of salt. The Chaos emerald glowed weakly as Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic tried to concentrate. Sally sat with her eyes close, just like the others, appearing to be focus on her own mediation. Knuckles let out a sigh in frustration; really this was the longest and hardest he had ever had to think. Knowing this Rouge quickly squeezed his hand to remind him not to lose focus. He lightly squeezed back as he breathed in and out slowly, diving back in to his concentration.

Sonic opened one eye to peek over at Amy. She looked so peaceful sitting there, her quills gently falling around her face. It was only moment ago the he had declare his love for her in front of everyone. He frowned at the fact that the one person that didn't hear it was Amy, or at least he didn't think she heard.

"You're not concentrating Sonic."

Both eyes flew open and turned to Sally. Her soft eyes met his and even though she did not move her mouth he could hear her. _"I'm sorry Sonic. I never meant for this to happen." _Her voice again said.

"_No Sally, I'm sorry. I was unfair to you, and I promise that I will get you out of here." _He replied back smiling weakly at her.

"_I know you will Sonic. It's not me I'm worried about." _Sally said looking away.

"_What do you mean Sal?" _Sonic asked, gently squeezing her hand. Sally turned back to him, her face filled with worry.

"_Sonic I wanted to warn you about something before I open the door. I know the plan and I think it will work." _Sonic leaned in closer to her trying to make eye contact with her. Her eyes looked up and saw him looking at her with complete confidents. _"What do you what to warn me about Sally?"_

"_First, the spirit in this house is gathering a lot of energy. Rather you want to or not, us being here gives it power, even in the circle."_

"_In other words it's going to put up one heck of a fight, right."_ Sonic said as if this was nothing new to him, Sally frowned wishing that he would take what she was saying more seriously.

"_Yes, but that's not all. Sonic it will do it's best to trick you. What Shadow said to you earlier is right. It wants Amy dead. At this point you would just be a bonus."_

"_Why Amy?" _He asked

"_Because she is your strongest fighter here, in fact she is the one doing most of the work right now. She the reason I can even talk to you without the spirit knowing."_

"_Yeah, I guess Knucklehead here isn't the strongest thinker."_ Sonic joked as he glanced over at Knuckles.

"_Seriously Sonic, she has a very powerful spirit. The only problem is that she well be very variable to anything dealing with you."_

"_I guess it's your turn to tell me what a jerk I've been to her huh." Sonic said anxiously. _

"_Well, I can't say much since I was my jealousy that got me possessed, but yeah you were a jerk."_ They both smiled at each other, than Sally sigh saying _"I mean five years, that's a long time to be waiting for someone." _Sonic glance back at Amy and nodded his head.

"_And she still is." _Sally finished

"_But..."_

"_Shadow is nothing, so get over it! Sonic, this mess started a week ago. I came here to ask the owner to use this house for the party, than out of nowhere I was attacked. It knew I was jealous and it use my feelings against me. This person died in jealously and rage so now its spirit thrives on it. If you're not careful it might get stronger or even take you." _

"_Ok, I got it." _Sonic said eagerly. Sally shook her head, thinking that Sonic didn't get it. She sighed on last time and said _"It's time Sonic; I'm going to open the door now."_

"_I'm ready."_

XXXXXXX

"GO!"

Charmy Bee rushed in to the house and began pouring the salt on the ground. Hands reach out to grab the brave little bee but were unable to get close to him. Espio followed close be hide him, lighting each candle and dropping them in place. Before the circle was close the others ran into the house and made it to safety. Once Espio lit the last candle and set it down the floor lit up, outlining the shapes on the ground with a pure white light. "Well that was easy" Espio commented as he back flipped in the circle. "Too easy if you ask me." Agreed Vecter.

"It knows our plan." The short mouse said sternly. "Hurry we must get started, Tails you may now tell your friend to start. The rest of you, please take a seat."

Tail quickly rely the message to Rouge then took his place between Cream and the fortune teller.

"Now what?" Tail asked

"Now we wait," the women replied as she drew a six pointed star in the middle of the circle. She than lit a small red candle and placed it in the center of the star. "Wait and hope that they can drive the spirit out of the girl's body so that we can catch it and put it to rest." She then pulled out a box of incense. "Here" she said, "we will light these when the red candle flame goes dark. Use any of the candles but the one in the middle and place your stick in a small amount of salt." She finished saying as she poured the salt in front of her and passed it around.

XXXXX

"We're in Rouge! Go ahead and start!" Tails voice said out of the con-link.

"Right!" Responded Rouge "Okay guys and gals here we go!"

The chaos emerald glowed bright as Sally was throw back in to the darkness. Sonic saw the light in her eyes fade and something else appeared.

"Had have fun talking to your girlfriend?" It hissed at him.

"Sonic don't pay it any more attention! We need you with us." Rouge said.

"I know Rouge, don't worry about me! Just start!" Sonic ordered.

Rouge nodded and began reading out loud the words on the paper. For a moment it looked like it was working, Sally's head leaned back on the chair, her eyes closed. The commotion in the house seemed to die down and small moans were all they heard from Sally. Everyone sighed with relief that it wasn't putting up much of a fight. Shadow smiled down at Amy, she returned the smile, looking hopeful. Sonic stared at Amy, pushing down the negative feelings that Sally had just warned him about. _Get over it! He is nothing to her! Nothing! _But if Shadow was nothing, why had Amy yet to really acknowledge him?

"_Because you're the one who is nothing to her!"_ whispered a dark voice. Sonic knew where it came from, but refused to look back. The room slowly began to get colder and a mist began to form. _"He has lured her way from you, told lies about you. But he doesn't care about her; he just wants to use her."_ The voice said inside his head. Sonic shook his head in attempt to get rid of it. Knuckles looked over at Sonic, careful not to look at Sally "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just peachy?" Sonic replied. Amy glanced over at Sonic and saw that he seemed to be shaking. _Not good!_ Thought Amy as she turned away from him, she know that Sonic was battling with the demon in his head, but there was nothing any of them could do to help. Rouge reading than stopped and the glow of the chaos emerald disappear. They all looked around, the house was back to normal, but the air was still cold.

"Did we do it? Is it gone?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, I read everything I have here." Rouge said. They all looked at Sally, who still wasn't moving. "Something is not right." Shadow said lowly. Amy nodded her head, she looked back at Sonic, and he was still shaking.

"Geeze Sonic, it's not that cold." Knuckles said as he about to let go of his hand.

"Don't get up!" Amy said sternly. Everyone but Sonic looked at her.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, the house echoed faintly as the house shook with each boom. Amy knew that the real fight was just about to start. She did feel bad about what had happen to Sally, but there was no way in hell she was going to let it happen to Sonic.

"Start again Rouge and don't stop till I tell you to, okay?" Amy said slowly and calmly. Rouge nodded and again began reading out loud. Amy looked up at Shadow and whispered "Shadow I need...I need your "help" again." Shadow looked questionably at her, but understood what she had meant.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom.

Sonic saw her whispering to Shadow and could not help giving in a little to the dark feeling. _"You see, you are nothing to her. Let me help. Let me help."_ Sonic swallowed hard, he felt like he was going to be sick. _Amy a sign, please give me a sign that you still care. _Shadow glance over to see if Sonic was looking at him and when he saw that he was Shadow slowly got closer to Amy's face.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Sonic saw this and gave in to the power flowing in him. Sally opened her eyes and smirk at Sonic, thinking that it had won the spirit took its chance to take over Sonic. It would have worked but a loud "SLAP!" rang through the air. Rouge tired her best not to stumble over the words; Knuckles looked as confused as ever. Sonic keep on replaying the moment over and over in his mind. Shadow was a few inches from Amy's lips when her hand flew up and slap Shadow across the face. Just the kind of sign he was looking for! Amy turned to Sonic and was relieved to see that he was back to normal! Shadow shook of the pain and looked at Sonic saying "I told you."

Sonic grinned, happy that Shadow got what was coming to him. Sally screamed in pain, her nails digging the both Sonic and Amy's hands. Amy gasped at the pain.

"_You think you won! HA! Not by a long shot! Once this is over Sonic will still go back to her. Even after everything she did to you!"_ Amy did not brother to answer back and turned her attention back to Rouge and the words she was reading. Sally's nails sank deeper and deeper into Amy's skin.

"_All your waiting and for what! If you're going to send me to hell why not let me take her with me? You would have him for yourself than" _Amy wonder for a moment if this was what Sally had in mind for her. _"You know it was." _The voice said as Sally's hand loosened its grip. Amy shook her head, telling herself that it do not matter. No way would she stoop to that level. Sally let out a sigh and said out loud for all to hear "You're no better than I was Amy Rose." One looked at her, but they all became alert to what she said. Rouge spoke louder so to remind everyone to stay focus.

"You're annoying me." As soon as Sally said this the table began to rock up and down. Rouge struggle to read the pages in front of her, but was grateful to have tape them down to the table. Satisfied Sally turned her attention back on Amy. "It was very romantic you know, the way he asked me out." Amy held her breath as Sonic sat there not knowing how to react. Rouge raised her voice but was stumbling over the words. The table did not stop moving and the distanced boom grew louder. Sally smirk at Rouge as if saying I can play that game too and spoke over all the noise "I just met him one day under his favorite tree. We barely knew each other, but he was determine to know everything about me." Amy set her eyes on the chaos emerald glowing in the middle of the table, her eyes hurting for the need to cry. "Amy, it's not real." Shadow said softly to Amy.

"Of course it's real" Sally scoffed "Sonic is not dying it." Sonic flushed red on being put on the spot, but what could he say. What Sally was saying was more or less true and Amy don't need to know that. Sally gasped more a moment as Rouge started over again with the rite. Amy wanted nothing more than for this fight to be over and hide herself away. When Sally finally caught her breath so continued with her taunt. "Five years you waited for him and all it took me was one day. He was even relieved to see that you finally got a clue and stopped pestering him. 'I should have gotten a girl a long time ago', was what he said."

"That's a lie!" Sonic shouted. The table stopped moving and for a moment Rouge stopped. Knuckles shook Rouges hand for her to continue, but before Rouge could start again the pages burst into flames and burnt out!

"Shit" Rouge cursed. Sally breath in and out peacefully, and decided to finish Amy with one last insult. "A liar am I? Sonic didn't you promise Amy that you would always be there for her? Or were you just being nice?" BOOM! The ceiling around the table came crashing down, as much as they wanted to let go and cover their heads they stayed still. When the last of the debris fell the circle of salt flashed up in green flames. "Crap! She's trying to take down the barrier! We'll be goners if we don't stop her!" Rouge cried

"How if we can't let go!" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Rouge can't you remember anything you just read!" Shadow injected.

"I wasn't even speaking english and beside if I get the wording wrong thing will get much worse!" Rouge argued back. As Shadow shouted at Rouge, Knuckles shouted at Shadow for shouting at Rouge, and Sonic said nothing. Amy was still staring at the chaos emerald and the diming light. The promise, she had to bring it up. Amy let her tears fall from her eyes as the question "Why?" repeated over and over in her head. Sonic saw her mouth move and bravely answered her, simply saying "because you also made me a promise." Amy's eyes widen, but did not look at Sonic. Sally chuckled softly "Is that the best answer you can give her? What you felt obligated to make a false promise."

"I never broke my friendship with her, even when you asked me too." Sonic said Strongly. Sally said nothing to this, and the being wonder if she pushed it too far. The ground beneath them trembled as the green flames slowly died down. Amy look over at the squirrel monk's dark cold eyes, but be hide them she found the dark blue ones. "I forgive you. My friend." And before Sally could make any remark, Amy began saying the incantation, making the chaos emerald and the circle burn brighter than ever. Sally let out screams of pain and dunged her nails deeper into Amy's soft hand. Amy paid no mind to the blood that was dripping out of her hand, this was something that she had to end.

**Next part will be up soon and it should be the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and for not pointing out all of my mistakes. ;) Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11 Beginnings Part 1

**I am so sorry for taking so long, it was really hard to put my thoughts down and make sense. You will noticed that I deiced to split my chapter into two parts, I did it so that I could at least post something after taking my sweet time. But I have found my grove and will have the next part up some and not two months soon. Thank you to all my reviewers, you wonderful words do help! **

Beginnings Part 1

Sonic tried to look away from the blinding light that sat in the middle of the table, but it was all around him. A loud hum filled the room, blocking out all other noises. When his eyes finally got use to the light he could see Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles with their eyes closed and mouthing something that he could not hear. Tiny particles of light could also be seen flowing down from them and entering Amy.

Amy, Sonic was in awe, never in his life has he seem her so, beautiful. Amy's aura was beaming a light purple. As it pulsated with every soundless word the forum on her lips, it would change to gold than black. Sonic could not understand why he could not hear anything, from his peripheral vision he could see that Sally was screaming with pain. Than it dawn on him that it must be Amy's doing, to keep him safe. It was his turn to be the damsel in distress and Amy as his savoir. "All right Ames, I trust you." He said as he closed his eyes and concentrated giving all his energy to her. He could feel his mind became still, his heart beat and his own aura beam.

The demon struggling inside Sally's body knew that Sonic and the others were giving Amy power but could doing nothing to stop it. Sally's spirit was also fighting back, making it difficult for the spirit to do anything but scream. _"I forgive you, my Friend."_

Sally's spirit was thrown into darkness when the demon took over her body, controlling everything she did. It was a horrible feeling to be lost in darkness, only to see glimpse of the pain she was causing others. She had no choice but to bring Amy into this mess. After all it was her jealously of Amy that lost Sally her freedom.

Sally Acorn had just moved back to town, to find the boy she could never forget. Sonic was an old friend of hers and the two had spent every summer playing together. Even though she could never forget the blue hedgehog when she moved away that winter, it hurt her deeply that he had forgotten her. It would be four years later when a certain fan girl would be introduce to the blue blur. Nine years later Sally moved back to town, and it was by pure chance that she found him. Sonic was out on his daily run in the forest and was heading to his favorite tree to rest. He was in for a big surprise and just as the demon reviled earlier, he was detriment to renew his friendship with Sally. As much as this pleased Sally she hated the fact that a very pretty pink hedgehog was close friends with him. It was worse when she found out that all of Sonic's friends believed that he had betrayed Amy by going out with her. When Sally found out about the party she thought that it would be a good way to win over the gang, but more importantly gain some type of friendship with Amy. Unfortunately she picked the wrong house and demon to help her. The demon had promise to help Sally make the party extra special and well you know the rest. _"I forgive you my friend." _Oh sweet redemption, Amy's word's were the golden key to unlock the cage Sally was in. Amy had done her part and now Sally had to do hers. As the door swung open Sally made a run for it, at first she did not know where to go, but then she saw a small light.

_"Stop! Do you really believe that she would forgive you so easily! She knows deep down inside that you wanted her gone!" _

Sally did not reply back to the darkness and hurried to the light before she lost the will to fight.

_"What about Sonic? Do you think he will take you back?"_

Sally stumbled but kept moving forward, _I don't care; I deserve any ridicule they might have. As for Amy, Sonic said that she can be the most understanding and caring friend that anyone can have. I want to find out if that's true!_ The light up ahead grow brighter and brighter. _I'm almost out! _But as Sally thought this something curled around her leg and tripped her. _NNOOOO! _Sally screamed, grabbing at anything to pull her away from the darkness.

_"You are too weak! Your doubts are your down fall! You belong to me!"_

Sally screamed out at the light, _"I need help! Please help me!" _The light blasted forward, burning whatever had her leg. Sally got up as fast as she could and started running again at full speed. In the light she saw two figures standing there waiting for her, tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as her hands reach out for them. The figures caught her and brought her in close. _"I forgive you my friend." _Sally looked up at the endless light above her and shouted "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Get out of my body!"All five heroes snapped out of their traces when they heard Sally's voice. Amy kept up her chanting but was now looking straight at Sally. Rouge shook Knuckles hand, who pressed a small button on her con-link with his thumb.

"Tails, just a heads up, I think that thing is going to jump out of Sally's body!"

"We ready for it Rouge, so don't stop whatever you are doing!" Tails voice replied.

"Come on Sal, you can do it." Sonic whispered.

Sally struggled some more in her chair till finally a dark shadow could be seen being forced out. It gathers in the middle of the table above the chaos emerald. Amy started to say a new set of words letting go of Shadow and Sally's hands. The dark cloud rushed throws Amy as one last attempt to take her with it. Amy's hands flew up in front of her causing a force field to appear. The chaos emerald beamed again with light, making the spirit scream its last horrible scream. Down it went into the emerald, turning it black. The black than began to drain, turning the emerald back to its normal color.

**XXX**

"Here it comes!" Vector said in an astonish voice.

The dark cloud flowed down from the ceiling, sensing the presents of others below it the demon dove down to take any of them as its host. Tail, Cream and the chaotixs did what they were told and the smoke of the incense block the creature. The old fortune teller spoke a few word of enchantment then start to speak to the demon spirit. "Go back to where you came from demon, you will not take any prisoners. I will now be able to release to the spirit you claimed!" The shadow hissed at her speaking in a low voice _"Fool! You failed thirty years ago and you will fail again." _ The old mouse shook her head saying "It is not I who will be taking care of you. I am here as support and to help finish what I fail to do."

Amy's sensed her queue and said out loud "Spirit loss long ago, relive your story once more. Relive it and let go!"

Up on the third floor, in the middle of the hallway, the green door flew open.

**XXXX**

Shadow walked through the thick fog the surround him sighing the battle had not yet ended. He stopped abruptly listening to the noise around him. He took a fighting stands, the noise was walking closer to him. It was a crisp click sound, Shadow huffed and relaxed and turn to the source of the noise. "My aren't you a little jumpy, this may be the creepiest thing we dealt with but you seem worse." Rouge coolly said as she came into view. "You'll think this crap would be over already, I mean with Amy giving her all." Knuckles said walking to them from another dictation. Shadow nodded his agreement and continued walking forwarded. Rouge and knuckles looked at each other for a moment than follow after Shadow. They all walked in silent for a while, till knuckles decided to brake it. "So did we get the thing out of Sally or what?"

"Yes , Knuckles we did." Rouge answered, her eyes watch Shadow carefully. "Were just waiting for Tails and the others to put the thing in its grave."

"Okay, but where are we and where are Amy, sonic and Sally?" Knuckles asked, surprise that Shadow answered him before Rouge could.

"Their over there." Rouge and Knuckles could believe what they were looking at, the house they were outside the house. "But how?" Rouge whispered. Shadow huffed, "We are not really out of the house, Amy mention something about that thing reliving a memory from the past. Amy must have brought us here to witness it and give it closer."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer.."

"Just shut-up and watch!"Shadow shouted at knuckles, "And be ready to see anything."

As Shadow finished talking a familiar pink girl stepped out of the house, her smile bringing some warmth and comfort to Shadow. He enjoyed it while it last but detach himself from the girl's presences . This girl was not Amy but a spirit from the past taking the from forum of Amy to replay the incident that the old women, Sally, Amy and Sonic had mention had happen in this house. The one that started all this, the real green monster.

**Sorry if it was too short but remember that I was trying to finish it all in this one chapter but that was taking way to long. Next part will be up next this week! I will finish this by Halloween! Reviews are loved! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DID IT! I HAVE FINISH THIS $%^ING STORY!**

**I am too tried to be sad but I am sure I will be in the morning. Thank you to everyone who had ever reviewed, subscribe and read this story from start to finish. This chapter I bestow to you!**

Beginnings Part 2: The End 

The three walked closer to the pink girl and agreed not to say a word, but watch and be a witness. The scene before them will be nothing more than a play and maybe when it is done they will finally be able to go home. The pink girl starched her arm and her back, taking in the suns warm glow, then moved to a nearby basket. She put on her sun hat and garden gloves, than picking up her basket she walked onto the small lawn and knelt down by a rose bush. As she tended to the flowers another girl step out of the house taking in a deep breath and smiled at the girl in the flowers and called out to her "They are coming along beautifully." The girl looked over her shoulder at the squirrel-munk and gasped "Oh my, you look stunning." The blue eye girl smiled even wider and did a little twirl to show off her beautiful deep blue dress. "I glad you think so Ann, I had it re-tailor just for this day! You didn't think the front is too low cut do you?" Ann set down her tool and placed her hands in her lap, looking over again at her friend's dress. The v-neck front was not at all to low, the dress showed of her curves tastefully and Ann said so. "And that color goes so well with your eye."

"And what blue eyes they are!"

Both girls turned their heads to the stairs that lend up to the house to see a blue hedgehog, smiling at the two beauties. "Jack! How long..." "Not long Rita, but Ann is right. You look beautiful, as always" The boy said as he placed a kiss on the Rita's cheek. Ann stepped away and turned back to her flowers, she seemed somewhat distress by the kiss. Rita noticed that Jack was a bit taken by the girl's action and quickly acted. "We should get going. The show will start soon."

"Your right, Ann are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jack asked politely. Ann looked up from her hat, their eyes meeting for a moment. She could see the hope in his eyes, but then she saw the look on her best friend face and replied "No, thank you. Those dark theaters hurt my eyes and beside I have some gardening to do." Her friend nodded her approval "Well, let me get my things and we can be on our way."

When Jack was sure that Rita was out of site he quickly move to Ann side, dropping a note into her basket of cuttings. Ann looked up at him with frighten eyes, but before she could say anything he mouthed "Please." Ann looked at the note, then at the house, then quickly snatched to note out of the basket. After quickly reading it over she looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at her and when Rita came out of the house he walked back to her and left without another word.

XXX The scene faded out with a sad looking Ann, holding the note to her

The next scene showed both Jack and Ann walking together up into the woods, both seem very content. Neither one said a word for a while as they walked and admire the beauty of the forest around them. When Ann stopped to look at a family of birds singing in a tree Jack looked at her with loving eyes. She looked so pure in her white dress, her hair put up so that it showed of her graceful neck. Jack blushed as he stared at her, but looked away when Ann looked at him. He was so handsome and sweet when he blushed like that; it was no wonder that her friend was crazy about him. At that thought her guilt started to set in. Rita would be furious about her being alone with him like this, but he wouldn't stop pestering her. She figure that this would be her chance to set things right, no matter how she felt about him. Ann cleared her voice to break the silent between then, Jack sighed and decide that since he did ask her out here that he should start.

"Ann, I know that I haven't know you very long, but I was wondering why you haven't been spending time with Rita and I. Like we use to. Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, of course not. It's just that I think its best that you and Rita spend time together." Anne responded "After all you two are very good friends and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Ann," Jack said very seriously, making them stopped "Rita and I are friends by family; we have know each other since we were little. I know our parents are hoping for us to marry, but I can't see someone as my sister to be my wife. Rita is very special to me, but I don't love her that way. I don't love her like I do..."

"Stop! Please don't say it to me, I feel bad enough being out here with you, without her knowing." Tears formed in her eyes as she stepped any from him. Jack sighed, stepping to get close to her again. "I'm sorry Ann but I cannot change the way I feel about you and Rita will know too." Ann moved away as she spoke, but stopped when she felt a tree against her back "It's not fair to her, she has been so kind to me. I was just a poor girl and she took me in. Gave me a home and a job at a flower shop. Please listen to me Jack; I do not feel the same way about you!" Jack stopped walking not knowing what to do or say. Ann saw the hurt in his eyes but refused to give in to her own want. Jack reached out to wipe away the tears that were falling for her eyes, Ann did not move, but closed her eyes. His touch was so warm and gentle it made her skin glow and heart beat. When she opened her eyes she saw that Jack has holding her, their noses almost touching. "Ann, I know that you are grateful to Rita, but I also know that you are lying. I know that you feel the same, from the moment I first saw you I knew." Ann couldn't stop him or herself; she gave in and was rewarded with a kiss. All guilt disappeared and all she could think about was nothing. Sweet nothing. Their lips moved softly along each other, tasting each other. Jake playfully bit her bottom lip before pulling away; Ann was to short of breath to say anything. Jake smiled at her, than taking her hand to lead her back home said simply "I love you Ann."

XX Scene Fade XX

"HOW COULD YOU!" Rita screamed at a crying Ann, "How could you betray me like that, you knew how I felt about him!"

"I'm sorry." Ann said softly "I didn't know that he was going to propose to me, oh Rita please don't cry." Ann moved over to her dear friend who had fallen into to a chair and sobbing into her hands. "Rita please, I told him no. I know that he loves you, I am nothing more than an infatuation." Rita stopped sobbing for a moment; she looked up at Ann face. Her eye make-up ruin, eye blood shot and with a harsh voice she asked "Do you love him?" Ann knelt down and took her friend's hand and said very firmly "No. I don't love him." Rita took a deep breath her head resting on Ann shoulder. Ann wrapped her arms around her, hoping that the worse was over.

Two week flew by in a flash, showing that every day Jack made a small attempt to speak to Ann. Rita would turn him away telling him that Ann was not feeling well. Jack became concern when he heard that Ann had not been at work since the day he had propose to her. Cursing his hasty actions he went to the house detriment to see Ann and to hell with Rita. But just as Sonic had seen when he fell down the stairs, all he found was a crying Rita and a note. Ann was gone. Rita screamed and cried at Jack for causing Ann to leave. Jack confront Rita, but inside he could not believe that she was gone.

The next scene was also just like Sonic had seen; people moving boxes and Rita looking oddly please with herself. Than Jack walking up those stairs and standing in front of the attic door. He pulls out a skeleton key and with a simple click the door opens. As Jack walks up the stairs he smells a strange odor in the air. The smell became more powerful as he climbed higher up the stairs making him cover his nose and mouth. When he reached the top he looked around for a light source. The rooms only light came from a small yellow window, showing a table with a lamp. He cross the room to the table to light the lamp. The glow did little to cheer up the damp attic, the floor creaking as he walked around, not sure what he was looking for. Maybe a clue to where Ann had gone? He stopped and turn to the right side of the room, something else was up here with him. He could hear the breathing, slow and steady. "Hello?" He called out to the other side. When it didn't answer he frowned and started to walk back to the right side of the room. "Hello is something there?" He called out again, sweeping cobwebs out of the way. He stopped for a moment and held up his lamp higher, someone was standing against the wall. When the light shine over the person Jack nearly drop the lamp. The person was Ann, just as Sonic had seen, bloody and chained to the wall. Jack rushed to help her, at first she tried to fight him and scream, but Jack covered her mouth and turn her face to see him. "Ann it's me Jack! Don't worry I'm going to help you." "Jack?" Ann tears fell down her face "Jack, Rita, she's..." "Let's not worry about that now; I got to get you out of here." Jack said as was looking for something to break the chain. Lucky for him he did have too because the key was hanging on the other side of the wall. She fell into his arms and he held her close to his body. "She did this to you didn't she" Jack asked speaking softly into her ear. Ann nodded, burying her head into his chest. In one swift move he pick her up and carried her out of the attic. Jack heard the men leaving out the front door and Rita calling him. Ann shook when she heard her voice but Jack kept walking. He took the poor girl into the bath room to wash off all the blood, Rita called out again sounding irritated. "Jack please; take me out of this house." Ann begged.

"No, not like. This let me call the doctor first." Jack whispered to her as he cleaned some of the blood from her face. "Here," he said handing her the wash cloth, "I'm going to call him right now." Jack close the door be hide him and move quickly to the phone, as Rita climbed the stairs.

XXX "Get ready," said Shadow gruffly, "cause all hell is about to let lose." XXX

"Yes, that's right and please hurry." Jack said urgently into the phone.

"Hurry with what, darling?" Jack saw a dark shadow standing in the door way leading into the second hallway. He put down the phone and coolly said "Nothing, just business. Sorry I don't answer Rita, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Of course I don't mind but you know Jack," She said slowly as she moved towards him, "it's rude to look into other people's closets." Jack eyes moved over the to the attic door, mentally cursing himself. He left the door open. Looking back at his lifelong friend he said nothing, even as she wrapped her arms around him, and whispering in his ear "You may not like what you find." Just then they both heard something falling to the floor in the bathroom. Jack push Rita off of him, causing her to hit the ground and rushed into the bathroom. Ann had fallen off her seat and lay on the ground, her flesh looking deathly pale. "J...jack" She said softly. The young man fell to his knees and pulled he's love into his lap. "So...cold." "Hang on Ann, the doctor and the police are on their way." Jack said as calmly as he could as he stroked her cheek. Ann closed her eyes and remembered the time in the woods, reliving the kiss, her first kiss. Feeling that nothing could safe her she opened her eyes, and in meeting his said "I love you." Jake smiled weakly and replied, "I love you too." Sealing it with a kiss. Ann moaned as she kissed him back. When they pulled away Jack saw fear flooding Ann's eyes, he looked over his shoulder and before a word was said, a loud _BANG _filled the house. Ann screamed as the blood splashed onto her and her lover laid dead on her lap. His left face blow to bits, Ann hung on to Jack's corps and sobbed. Rita, horrified at what she had done, dropped the gun and fell to her knees. She stared at the boy she had loved her whole life and the girl that he had chosen. A poor girl, with no family, no money, past or future. A girl that she felt sorry for, taken in and help. She trusted her and now he was dead. Feeling Rita's eye's on her Ann stopped crying and looked up at her. Neither said anything. Then the sound of a siren was heard outside the house, sapping Rita out if her mental debate and picked up the gun. Ann saw her moment but did not stir, not even when she heard the gun clicked back. "Why." Rita asked hoarsely, "Why you and not me?" Then Ann, in the most honest and gentle way she could, while holding her bleeding Jack to her answered "Because he didn't love you." _Bang!_

The police broke the door and hurried up stairs, but another _bang _was heard echoing threw out the house. Then there she stood at the top of the stairs, gun in hand. She stared at them yelling at her to drop her weapon as they pointed their own at her. She laughed hard and manically at them, then without other word pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Knuckles and Rouge looked away as her body flew down the steps and landed at the officer's feet. Shadow did not look away, he stared and stared at the body wishing that hell with its demons would appear and drag that flesh into the darkest, deepest, abyss. When the scene faded before them they were again left to standing in a white fog.

XXX

"No wonder this house has been empty for so long." Knuckles said as he breath out, he turned to Shadow and asked sternly "You okay Shadow?" Shadow knew that the scene before them were not real, but it still brother him to see Amy like that, covered in blood. Shrugging off Knuckles hand on his shoulder he replied "Yeah, but now what. It should have been over, why aren't we back to the present?" He turned to Rouge to see if she had any insight, she was kneeling to where Rita/Sally's body had landed. "She destroy herself, her friend and her love, all over her own jealousy." Knuckles sighed, walking up to Rouge and stood beside her "I wish we could have helped her." The ground trembled as Rouge said this. Knuckles looked at Shadow, a light went off in his head and said whole heartedly "I wished she could have seem how that was still grateful to her, even in the end." The ground shook more as the fog thicken, Shadow said nothing as he made a pack with the girl's soul. _Get all of us out and I will save you!_

XXX

They where back! Back to sitting around a table, holding hands and still inside the house. Amy scream filled their ears as the chaos emerald blinded them. Rouge shout into her con-link "Tails! What is happening?"

"It's putting up a fight! Just hang on!" Tails yelled back. The house continued to shake violently, threatening to fall and trap them all. Shadow felt Amy's pulse throbbing in his hand and not wanting to lose her called out "CHAOS CONTRONAL!" Giving up all of his energy to her, to the old women and to the lost soul. It seem impossible for the emerald to shine any brighter, but it did and a loud howling ran thru the house.

XXX

Tails could believe his eyes as a beautiful girl dressed in blue smiled at all of them, mouthing "Thank you." When she disappeared the old women stood up saying "Quickly we must all get out now, this house is being sent to hell!"

XXX

"AMY!" The pink hedgehog felt herself being shaken out of her darkness. "AMY PLEASE!" She knew that voice and called out "Sonic?" "I'm here Amy, I'm here" He said sighing with relief, Shadow did the same as he watch Amy opened her eyes. "Sally?" Amy asked sitting up straight. "I'm fine Amy." Amy turned her head to see Sally. She was being helped up from her chair by Shadow, Sally smiled weakly at Amy. A silent truce was made between them. Just then they heard Tails' panicked voice come over on the con-link "GUYS GET OUT NOW! THE HOUSE IS COMING DOWN!" And right on cue the house again shook and moaned. Sonic picked up Amy in his arms, as Shadow grabbed Sally and the emerald. They all ran out the front door, making it before the roof touched the ground. Tails and Cream waved over to their friends on the street. When the whole gang was reunited they watch as the whole property was swallowed by the ground. They cheered as the sun filled the sky with its light. They all thanked the old women for her help and the chaoxits offered her a ride home. Tails had promise Mrs. Vanilla to bring Cream home as soon as the tragedy was over and left right away. Rouge and Knuckles had enough drama to last them and left before thing got too interesting again. "I feel like we've been stuck in there for a whole year!" Was Knuckles last comment as he walked off with Rouge. As Amy waved back to them she turn back to see Sonic smiling softly at her, she rubbed the back of her neck not knowing what to say or do. Sally walked up to Amy and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for forgiving me." Amy hugged her back and said "Sure, what are friends for?" Sally held back tears and walked back over to Sonic, Shadow moved over to Amy. Sonic and Sally exchange some words that Amy could not hear. Shadow took Amy's hand squeezed it saying "I'm sorry for stealing that kiss from you." Amy looked at Shadow and squeezing his hand back "I'm sorry for slapping you." She than look back at Sally and Sonic, Sonic was talking to Sally with a concern look on his face. Too tired to deal with him or what he might have said she turned to Shadow and asked "Take me home please."

XXXX

**YEAH! That is the end! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am writing an epilogue! Well not now, way too tried. But it will be short, sweet and up this weekend. BYE! **


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Here it is, the ending that it should have. I am very happy how it turned out and glad that I completed my first fan fiction, EVER. I wrote this all in one night and checked it over this morning, but sorry if I miss anything. Thank you for Reading.**

Epilogue

XXXXXXXX

One year later...

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Lame" said Sally at the small TV as she cracked an egg into a bowl. "you would think that they would plan better when going into a haunted house."

"Yeah, like you did." Shadow commented drolly. "I sure you planed on getting possessed and killing us all." Amy scooped out some cream with her spatula and flung it at Shadow. Sally laughed and high-five Amy as Shadow cleaned the cream off.

"Thanks Amy, he still picks on me about that, even though it we're pass that."

"Of course." Amy winked. Sally smiled then picked up her bowl, and set it in front of Shadow. "Mix." She said as she playfully pushed his nose. He stared into her deep blue eyes and she stared right back into his blood red ones. He huffed and grab the bowl saying "Tell me why I am here helping, when you two seem to be so capable without me?"

"Because it's fun." Amy said cheerfully over her shoulder.

"Besides," said Sally, spotting a bit a cream that Shadow had missed on his cheek. She bent down close and using her finger wiped it off "It's not like you had anything better to do." she finished softly, putting the cream in her mouth. Amy saw Shadow tuning red, and mixing a little too hard. Amy giggled and turned back to spread cream on her cake. Sally and Shadow where in no way a couple, she just got tired of the cold shoulder routine and took matters into her own hands. _"But it won't be long." _ Amy thought to herself, think about how it was the same with Rouge and Knuckles. And Shadow did seem to be warming up to her.

Amy sighed, not believing that Sally Acorn was in her kitchen helping with treats for tomorrow night's Halloween party. This year was going to be at the Chaotix's detective agency, they knew that place was never haunted and didn't want any repeats from last year. If someone would have told her a year ago that Sally and her would be friends she would have send them flying with her hammer.

When the day, or night, was saved again she left with Shadow thinking that it would be the end of it. Two weeks later however Sally showed up at her house with a peace offering of little baked cakes from Amy's favorite bakery.

_"Hi Amy, can I come in?" Amy stared in wonder, but snapped out of it and nodded. Sally sheepishly smiled and walked in. "Here" She said giving the box to Amy. "I heard that they are your favorites." Amy saw the logo on the box and asked "How did you..." "He told me about it, I never tired them, but people say their good." _

_Amy sighed "They really are." She look up at Sally and smiled "Thank you, let go in to the kitchen." Sally followed her in silence. They sat what felt like ages in the kitchen, nothing was said till Amy got up to pour the boiling water into a teapot. Amy set a cup in front of Sally and sat down again._

_"Amy, I came here cause I wanted to say that I am really sorry for everything that happen."_

_"You don't have to apologize." _

_"But I do, I was wrong to let my feeling get so out of control." Sally said looking down into her cup. Amy smiled and reached over to grab her hand. "I forgive you Sally, and if I remember correctly I said that I forgive you that night. So didn't worry about it anymore." Sally looked up at Amy and wiped away a tear "Thanks." Amy then got up and opened her box of treats and started to place them a dessert plate. _

_"And by the way Amy, it's over." Amy froze, but went on with her task "Oh."_

_"I ended it three day after that night." Sally said sounding really tried. Amy turned around to look at Sally, she feel genuinely sorry for her. "Sally I," "Don't worry about, I really ok with it. I knew he cared about me, but I am just not the one for him. I just hope he realizes who it is." Sally said looking thoughtfully at Amy. Amy just nodded her head, Sally frowned and asked "He hasn't stop by has he." _

_"No." Amy said looking down "I haven't seen him or talk to him in two weeks." Sally shook her head saying "I don't know how you do it."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Love him, I mean you been through thick and thin with him and yet.." Sally stopped not wanting to hurt Amy._

_"Because Sally I just do. I know that if I really need him that he will be there."_

_Sally nodded and smiled "But still he's idiot."_

_Amy and Sally look at each other for a moment, then started to laugh. "Come on, enough about him. Let eat these cakes. You haven't live till you tired one." Amy said as she put the plate on the table._

Yes, that was surprise and a nice one. It took the gang a little longer to warm up to Sally, but they all came around, even Rogue. Shadow was livid that Sonic never did stopped by and was set out to go and find him. Amy stopped him saying that it would be no us and that she won't want it that way. Tails eventually contacted them, saying that Sonic and him were out adventuring again, but Amy already know that. Shadow still left to see if he could hurry up the adventuring only to came home three month ago empty handed. Well not true, Tails did come home, missing Cream and his home. Amy pretended not to care, but she did hope that the ultimate life form could bring Sonic home. Amy sniffed a little as she finished her cake.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sally asked gently, Shadow put down the mixing bowl to look at her.

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all. Oh, I got to get going. I forgot the apples, Sally can you and Shadow finish up the cookies please." Amy said as she took of her apron.

"Yeah of course."Sally replied look over to Shadow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Shadow asked, stepping forward.

"No, it won't take me long. Just don't burn down my house." Amy joked, slipping on her coat and walking out the door.

XXXXXX

Here she was again, walking alone and munching on a spare apple. She glad to get out of the house, the walk really helped her mood. She was over crying and asking why Sonic never stopped by to ask if she was ok, or at least to say good-bye. Sometimes she wished that she never loved the guy. She would wish that they never meet, or that she never even heard the name...

Amy thoughts stopped, something was moving in the forest. "Shadow? Is that you?" She called out. The moving stopped for a moment then started again, coming closer. "Sally?" Amy tired again, but when got no replied she reached into her bag and grab an apple. Then she saw a shadow coming out of the trees, she threw her apple as hard she could and made a run for it. Amy ran, not looking be hide her. She hoped that she had stunned the thing long enough so that she would close to her house for Shadow to hear her scream. Just then she felt someone garb her by the waist. She screamed, dropping her bag and snapping for her hammer. She swung at her attacker, but it grab her hammer and shouted, "AMY! HOLD IT! It's me." Amy Stopped and looked at her attacker's face. It was him standing there, smiling at her, and looking at her with does green eyes. Amy started swinging her hammer harder at him, catching him off guard.

"Easy Amy! Hey you might hit me with that!" Sonic cried as he dogged a near hit.

"I hope I do you jerk! You pigheaded idiot!" Amy yelled at him. Worried for his life sonic ran around Amy, cause her to lose her balance. Sonic caught her, taking the hammer away and throwing it somewhere. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Amy cried as she pounded her first on his chest. Sonic threw his arms around her and held her close to him. Amy sobbed against him, giving up her attack.

"Please don't cried Amy. I know you have every right to be mad at me, even hate me, but I never wanted to hurt you." Sonic said softly to her. Amy stopped her crying and asked "Why? You just left, I know that's nothing new, but a year? You never even checked to see how I was?" Sonic pulled away from Amy and sat down next to her. She stare at her lifelong crush, waiting for his answer.

"A lot happened when you were out cold and I needed time to think things over."

"You need a year to think?"

"Please Amy, just listen to me."

"No." Amy said standing up. "No Sonic The Hedgehog, I won't and I can't." Sonic stood up and reached for her. "Amy,"

"NO!" Amy screamed "You didn't need a year, a week or even a day when it came to Sally. You never even check on me to see if I was ok that night!"

"You left with Shadow, before I got the chance!" Sonic argued

"You could have stopped by before you left or when Sally ended it, three days later!" Sonic stood there not knowing what to say. Amy shook her head saying almost on a whisper, "I don't know why you never seem to think of me or about how I might feel. I know I'm not perfect, but I'm not terrible am I." Amy looked at Sonic, who was looking down at the ground. Amy wiped her eyes with her back of her glove then went to pick up her packages.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked, now looking at her with surprise.

"Home." Amy said flatly, turning to leave. Sonic appeared right in front of her, making her jump. "Amy, please let me talk to you, you don't have to say anything." "I have to go sonic, I have things to do." Amy answered walking around him. Sonic blinked not believing what she was saying. Refusing to give up he cut her off again. "Then let me carry you, I can tell you on the way." Amy heard the desperation in his voice, but was still too hurt to care. She walked around him again not saying a word, Sonic watched as she walked away, not looking back. Deciding to just put it all out on the open and hope it works he shouted out "I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!"

Amy stopped, her heart beat faster that it had ever had in her life. Sonic started to worried when she didn't reply or look at him. _At least she stopped, I wish she would say something. Even a "Go to HELL!" would be nice. _He thought as he nervously stood staring at the girl. Amy then turned around saying "It was you that I heard." Sonic blinked not understanding what she was saying. "You said those words that night, in front of everyone. Then you disappear so you could think about it ?" Sonic sighed but was grateful that she didn't say "Go to hell!". "Why was that so hard for you?" Amy asked

"Amy, I may be the fastest thing but I know this is not something to rush into."

"And Sally?"

"She was an old friend, I completely forgot I knew her and I liked her. But I never felt that way with her."

Amy continued to stare at Sonic, not saying a word. Sonic was loose ground and he knew it. He wanted to talk to her and she was finally listening so he deiced to just talk and hope that it would come out all okay.

"I left for a year because I need to think and not think about us. I mean it's crazy that the one thing I've been running away from, I'm running to. With Eggman showing from time to time I didn't think I had time for a relationship it wasn't even on my mind. Then this little girl shows up with her hammer out of nowhere and told me she love me. I was too young to understand or care about a having a girlfriend. But when things weren't looking good for me you stayed and fought with me, I knew that you were someone worth having as a friend. Then you started growing up into this beautiful girl, still a little hammer crazy, but ones perfect." Amy smiled lightly, making sonic glad that he wasn't messing this up.

"You were always a good friend to me and I just never wanted to mess that up. But that don't mean I never noticed you, your emerald eyes, your laugh, even your scent. It's enough a drive a guy crazy." Sonic felt himself blushing just thinking about her like that. "Amy, you take me as I am and I not perfect so I guess that's a good thing." He said as he walked up to her, "I love my freedom, but you're the only one who could take that away from me, because I never want to leave you."

Amy felt like she was hardly breathing, her cheeks burned with redness as she watched him walk towards her. Sonic reached out to touch her face, her skin felt soft on his fingers. Amy put her hand over his, fight back tears. Sonic smiled at her and moved even closer to her, he couldn't help but enjoy the rush his heart was getting. Somehow this was getting to be his greatest adventure, who knew.

Again the bag was dropped and Sonic pulled Amy into his arms. They hugged deeply, Sonic buried his nose into her neck to smell her scent. Amy couldn't believe that this was happing to her and filled with some much joy, kissed him on the cheek. Sonic own lips were feeling hungry and he started planting small kisses on her neck, making Amy gasp. She flicked her tongue at his neck, making Sonic moan. Not being able to stand it any longer he kissed her lips softly. Amy kissed him back, but was so overcome with emotion lost felling in her legs. They fell to the ground hugging and kissing each other. Soon they were cuddling next to each other talking about events that each other had missed. As Sky darken, Amy sat up and grab her bag once more. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Amy said softly

"And I'm sorry for leaving you. Forgive me?" Sonic said grinning at her.

"Sure," She said walking off then, saying over her shoulder playfully "What are friends for."

Sonic chuckled then ran towards Amy, swept her off her feet and said smoothly "Nice try," Kissing her passionately, "but you are not walking home. I'm not losing you again."

"Silly hedgehog, don't you understand. You'll never lose me." Amy said as she closed her eye and rested her head on him, and thinking "I love you too."

XXXX

**AH, I and so happy that this story is done and that it has a proper sonamy ending. So again thank you for reading my story and I hope that will also enjoy my other story **_**Oh No! Chaos Control. **_

_**Cheers! **_**:)**


End file.
